In the End
by Fallout260
Summary: They're just friends, Elsa and Anna. After meeting for the first time it seems that's all it will be. With a dreams come true and one life falling into darkness, what will become of them. Will they stay friends, will they fall in love witch each other, or will there lives be ruined? Rated M for drug references and strong language.
1. Chapter 1:

**For anyone who actually wants to read this: I'm writing this for myself and myself only. After reading so much Elsanna I have decided to write my own. I am NOT a good writer, so don't complain or make fun of me if my writing sucks ass. **

**But anyways, this story will contain language, maybe smut, if I'm up to it, drug usage and darker themes. There may be more as the story unfolds. **

* * *

><p><em>Come on clock move faster<em>_. _The red head was staring intently on the clock hoping that in some miracle that the class would end within the next tick of the minute hand. She was twirling her pigtail with her pointer finger and humming _Hey, Soul Sister_ almost to the point were she could start singing it.

"Ms. Summers, are you still with us?" Someone said

There was faint giggling behind her "What, umm yah I...I'm still here." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Well good, so could you repeat what I just said please."

The smile fell from her face immediately and her eyes fell to the desk as she continued to twirl her pigtail."Uhh, yah... You said, you said uhh..." _Well shit._

"Maybe if you weren't so focused on the clock you could pay attention to my class." He said a little harsh.

There was some more giggling behind her. "Sorry Mr. Weselton, it won't happen, I promise I'll focus."

"Mmhmm, well good. Now as I was saying in order to have the credits and debits balance..."

Anna brought her eyes up from the desk and stared at the board. She wasn't embarrassed, she was pretty sure she could never get embarrassed, it just wasn't in her nature. But she had a knack for getting distracted and loosing focus on everything around her and before long she was once again thinking to herself. _Maybe if this class wasn't so boring I could focus, but who am I kidding, _Accounting, _this class will always be boring no matter what happens._ Her mother had made her take the class in the hopes she could follow in her fathers foot steps and one day run the family restaurant, _The __Summers Diner_. But Anna didn't want anything to do with the restaurant because it was a lot of work and long hours, and that was just being a waitress, and she also felt she wasn't being true to herself. What she really wanted, was to do something with music. She loved music whether it be playing, learning, and/or listening to it was something that she could get lost in for hours. Learning how to play the guitar and piano was one of her favorite things did as a kid. But singing was what she really loved. Anna loved to sing, whether it be a song or just random words to let people know how happy she was.

But there were no classes until the past year she could take that really offered Anna to take her talents and really show them off. Yes, chorus, and the different bands offered some kind of music exposure, but it wasn't what Anna wanted. But the past year over summer break the music department was able to get some money to start a new class called, Music Theory, and when Ann saw that for an elective, it was almost instantaneous she went to her guidance counselor to ask what the class was.

_Ring, ring._

"...are for homework, and its due tomorrow at the beginning of class."

_Wait what, SHIT, I didn't hear what he said, again._ As she left the class the only thing she was thinking was _Great another assignment that I'll have to copy from Rapunzel. _And with that thought she made her way to geometry, another class that she would completely space out in.

* * *

><p>"So, Ariel tells me Weselton caught you spacin out again in class." Said the brunette next to her.<p>

"Yah, but I don't really care, the class is sooo boring and I really could care less."

As they sat at a table the brunette said "Then why are you still in his class. The only thing its doing is ruining that 79 GPA." The brunette laughed and looked Anna, only to receive a shove to the arm.

"Shut up, you know I'm trying to raise my grades."

Giving a warm smile "I know, but really, you should drop the class."

"It's too late now, and besides my mother would have a heart attack when she found out."

"When?"

"Yah, _when. _No matter what I do she always finds out, god, it's like she put a tracking device on that could also transmit voices to."

"Ha that wouldn't surprise me at all."

"Me neither" Anna said laughing a little, "Oh, by the way, do you know what the homework for Accounting is for tonight."

"Hey Anna what's up?" said a tall muscular blonde kid.

"What about me Kristoff?" the brunette said as he sat down.

"Oh yah, that's right you're here too," he said smiling and giving a small chuckle, looking back over he saw the brunette role her eyes, and Anna give a small laugh. "Hey Rapunzel, how's it goin."

"It was going fine until you showed." Rapunzel teased.

"I'm fine Kristoff, I just need the homework for Accounting."

"Really," Kristoff said in a playful manner, "did you space out in Weselton's class again."

"Yah I did, but the class is so boring I can't stay focused."

"Well you never can stay focused at all anyway, and at anything, unless music is involved." Rapunzel said.

"Well duh, music is my life, or I wish it was. Also, what about that homework I need."

"Yah I got it, let me find it."

"Have you ever done any of his work Anna?" Kristoff said.

"NO! She hasn't, I have to give her or let her copy the homework so she doesn't fail."

"Heeeyyyy" Anna said playfully, giving the brunette a smile.

"Oh don't worry, I really don't care." Rapunzel said giving her the homework sheet.

"Thank you and well there is one class I know I'll do my work in and put my spacing to some good."

"What?" Both of her friends said at the same time.

"Music Theory." Anna replied.

"Oh yah, Mrs. Pots finally got the school to give her some money." Rapunzel said.

"I'm surprised she got it, but this school could use some more musical programs, hell it could use any program to beat out Weselton. Ever since he came, the business part of the school has been eating up all the money leaving almost none for any of the other elective programs" Kristoff firmly said

"Yah no kidding." Rapunzel said letting out a cute little snort."When do have the class Anna?"

"Last period and I can't wait to see what's in store."

"At least you can end a the day on a good note." Kristoff grumble.

"Yah, its waaaay better than taking Honors English." Rapunzel said.

"It's better than taking Trigonometry." Kristoff said,

"Haha, screw you guys," Anna was now rubbing it in her friends faces, "I get to have fun at the end of the day, while YOU sit in a boring classroom."

_Ring, ring._

"Well see yah later guys. " Kristoff said before walking off.

"See yah." Anna and Rapunzel both replied.

Anna and Rapunzel walked and talked to the only class they shared together, Global History. They had forgotten to do some last minute studying they were supposed to do for the test today, but they got sidetracked with talking to Kristoff.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, last period time to see what my first impressions are<em>. Anna was walking down the music department of the school and was trying to find the room number. _210,211,212,213, Here it is 214. _Looking down the hall she realized in was the last door. _Wow, usual me, oblivious to everything._ She chuckled to herself and opened the door.

What was inside took her breathe away. But it wasn't the 12 guitars lining the wall to the left of her, nor was it the 10 Yamaha keyboards that went along the perimeter of the class, and nor was it the sound booth for singing in the back. It wasn't any of those things. What it was, _Oh my god_, it was actually a person and not just any person it was a girl, and she was the most gorgeous person Anna had ever seen. Anna looked over the girl from head to toe, while also trying not to let people now who she was starring at. The girl was sitting in a seat looking done at the ground and had her legs crossed. She had gorgeous blonde hair that was in a braid that came over her shoulder and rested on the left side of the jacket she was wearing, which was white and had no sleeves. The shirt she was wearing underneath the jacket was a plane long sleeved light blue shirt. Her pants were just regular jeans and she wore brown Ugg boots. The girl looked up and met Anna's eyes.

_Oh my god her eyes._ The girls eyes where like looking at blue sapphires except these wouldn't cost a fortune, they were priceless. Anna gave a quick wave and smile to the girl, who went wide eyed and looked away. Anna fell out of the trance she was in when the girl looked down and started walking towards the girl. She kept thinking _why am I so nervous to go and talk to this girl. I mean come on she's just a person, talking to her should be a breeze. I just can't start babbling like I always do. _

As she came closer the girl kept looking up at Anna and then down to the ground. Before long Ann was standing in front the girl. The only thing that came to mind was "Hi, my name is Anna, who are you." She smiled warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing the blonde could do was look between the red head coming towards her and the floor beneath her, which seemed to become farther away with ever look. She cursed herself for looking up and staring at the beautiful red head in the eyes, those amazing emerald eyes. _Stop it, you're not like that. It's not what my parents would want me to be. _Every time she glimpsed up, the red head got closer and closer until...

"Hi, my name is Anna, who are you?"

The blonde looked up and nearly lost her breathe at the sight of the ice melting smile. _Oh my,_ _Conceal, don't feel. Come on don't show anything of interest. Just don't be such a bitch._ "I'm Elsa and leave me alone please." She looked down again. _Alright that wasn't so bad, at least, _Elsa brought her head up to see where the girl had gone but was shocked to see the girl still standing in front of her...w_hy hasn't she left yet._ "I said could you leave me alone." she said firmly. She looked into Anna's eyes again but stared coldly at her in hopes she would go away.

Anna looked confused at why the girl, Elsa, had just told her to go away. Anna hadn't done anything wrong; she only said hello and wanted to know who this girl was. "Well sure but uhh, what did I do wrong, I just said hello?" She let out a soft laugh with the smile still on her face.

Elsa fought the urge to smile at the girl. _God that laugh is so cute, and that smile STOP IT, conceal, don't feel. Just walk_ _away_. She got up, and just as she was about to leave and go to another seat, Anna grabbed Elsa's arm.

"Hey come on don't leave, just sit down and talk, it's not that hard." Anna said sincerely.

_Why is she so persistent!? And why did she say that!? Forget it, it doesn't matter, _"No, I just want to be alone. Now let go of me." Elsa's voice was growing louder and more demanding. Anna let go of Elsa's arm and her smile faded. Seeing this new look brought a light pain to Elsa, but she couldn't help it, the red head wasn't leaving her alone and Elsa was getting nervous at what she could do to hide herself.

This was the first time that someone hadn't left Elsa alone after she told them to go away. She would intimidate girls with her icy stare that could probably freeze anyone into ice, and she usually told guys to screw off, or intimidate them with the threat of her boyfriend beating them up for just talking or looking at her. Yes her boyfriend, Hans Westguard. She had met him after coming to back to high school in her sophomore year. Like this Anna girl, he was persistent at trying to talk to her and get a date. At the time Elsa was trying to get rid of what she felt towards girls and the unwanted nervousness of seeing them. When she finally came to a conclusion on why to date Hans, she thought he could help her get over these terrible feeling and bring her back to normal. Unfortunately to Elsa, it didn't work, but she still felt that hiding behind Hans would help her eventually, and overtime she could be normal again.

Before Anna could say anything the bell rang and a small roundish woman walked into the room. "Alright class, My name is Mrs. Pots, take your seats so I can explain what this class is and how it works." Elsa sat down and hoped Anna would sit somewhere else but Anna sat right next to Elsa. Turning away from the girl, Elsa had her back to Anna and was trying to focus on what Mrs. Pots was saying about the class. "Now I know the title of this class isn't very intriguing but I'm going to explain it. What this class really a way to help and guide people in the music world to get a better understanding of it. What we will do in this class is analyze the lyrics songs and see what the artist is trying to say to the listener. Also in this class we will work on a semester long project, which is to write, record, and maybe perform your song to the school at the talent show, which is before the Junior Prom."

Anna got extremely excited and almost yelled "Awesome!" Many of the other students did the same but with much quieter voices. Even Elsa gave a soft smile but did a very good job to hide it from everyone. Elsa loved music, she always felt that some songs really spoke to her, as if they knew what she was going through. But in some songs, the artist told the story of being true to yourself or letting go of your fears, something Elsa was sure she could never do but desperately wanted. Which is why the performing part of the project was something she didn't want to do at all.

"So for our first little assignment find a partner, and with them pick a song that the both you like and analyze the meaning of the words of the lyrics. This will be due two days from now, Wednesday." With that said everyone scrambled for a partner and Elsa was about to got up to Mrs. Pots to work alone when...

"Hey wanna be partners Elsa?"

"No, now..."

"Oh hey, come one. It won't be that bad, I promise I won't bug you too much." Anna said.

Realizing this girl was not going to leave her alone for the rest of class, and the fact that none of her attempts to make her go away had failed, Elsa decided to let Anna be her partner. _Fuck it, god I hope this won't come back to haunt me_. With that she let out a huff and said "Fine."

Anna nearly squealed in joy. "Yay, now lets figure out what song to pick, so I was thinking..." and Anna was off rambling on about what songs she had in mind and what she thought they meant. The songs she had in mind ranged from grudge to country and from the 70's to present day. Elsa wanted to tell Anna about what she thought the songs meant and how there ideas could mix, but with Anna's constant rambling and Elsa's shyness and constraints to remain hidden held her back, and she just sat there looking at the floor and listened to the adorable babbling of the girl. _Shit stop that, This is going to be tough, but it's only two days. I'll get this done and talk to Mrs. Pots about working alone afterwards. Why, out of all the other girls that have tried to approach me, was this one so persistent in talking to me._

"So which song do you think you choose." Anna said with happiness and excitement in her voice.

"I...I don't know, maybe uhh one of the Green Day songs." Elsa said quickly and barely above a whisper.

"Okay, which one. I mentioned like five or six of them. Hey maybe a song by the Fray, or maybe..."

_Ring, Ring_

Before Anna had a chance to say anything to Elsa, she was gone and left Anna in wonder about how and why Elsa was like that. She was so intent on being alone. To Anna nobody really wanted to be alone, maybe she was shy. _Maybe I can help, it is my nature to help anybody and everybody no matter who they are._

* * *

><p>After having half the lunch period go by it finally hit Anna to ask about Elsa to her friends. "Hey, do you guys know a blonde girl named Elsa?" She said with curiosity.<p>

Rapunzel answered first, "No but, why do you ask."

"You mean the Ice Queen, Yah, you can't be in the Junior class if you don't know who Elsa Nieve is." Kristoff said that as if it were general information that had to be known.

"Ice Queen, you mean the girl that gives the icy glare of death because she thinks she's all that because of her looks. Never mind what I said before I know who she is now. Anyways, why do you want to know Anna?"

"Well she's in my music class and she's my partner for a small project."

"Holy shit! How in the hell did YOU, manage to convince someone like Elsa to be your partner." Kristoff was now shock at how Anna manage to partner up with the most up tight girl in the school.

"I bet her boyfriend is gonna have some words for you Anna." Rapunzel said sternly.

Confused at why her friends knew all this, and that it seemed that it was need to know information, she replied, "Why, whose her boyfriend and why does it even matter?"

Kristoff looked Anna dead in the face letting her know he was being serious. "Her boyfriends is Hans Westguard, the starting quarter back for the team. They've been dating for a year now and together it's like there the King and Queen of the Junior class. They control everything, no one has ever heard her come up with the ideas for the student council but, Hans literally runs the entire junior student council by himself and lets no one get a word in. And to top it off, anyone that even stares at Elsa gets a death notice as a warning."

"He's such a dick, at first he's charming, but then bang, he reveals his true self when you mess something up or get on his nerves." Rapunzel added.

"And it's a big deal because Han's always knows what's going on with _his girl_, so don't be surprised him he want's to talk to you."

"Oh well, I'm pretty well known for getting into sticky situations." Anna said with confidence.

"Yah but..." Kristoff was about to add before Anna interrupted him.

"And for getting out of them." Anna quickly added.

"With some help though." Rapunzel teased.

All of them laughed at that, and soon the bell rang and Anna and Rapunzel on their way to Global History. "I really hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Rapunzel said in a serious tone.

"Yah I do but I can handle myself and besides, I only see for her for one class. It's not like I'm gonna try and be her new best friend or anything." Anna new that was kind off a white lie. She really did want to be friends with Elsa, she couldn't explain why at the moment though. It was not because of her looks, Anna just had this feeling that Elsa needed someone that she could share secrets with and not be afraid of judgment. Anna of course always did have this natural ability to tell what a person needed.

"Okay then. And by, you should get someone of your own." Rapunzel said.

"Okay... I don't where that came from but..."

"Well we were talking about Hans and Elsa and it reminded me of Eugene."

"Yah so you two are happy, and I'm happy for you. I don't know what your trying to get at."

"Well, Ariel has Marc, Cindy has Henry, and even Kristoff has had some dates. You are the only one who's single."

"So, I don't need anybody, besides" Anna looked down and with a slight sadness she said, "I'm gay."

Though Anna was fine with being gay she felt lost when it came to talking about it, it was something she never felt before. She had accepted the fact she was gay when she and Kristoff tried to date a year ago. Though it was only a couple months, Anna had felt nothing for Kristoff and as time went on she felt she wasn't being true to herself. When Kristoff kissed her and she felt nothing what so ever, she knew she was gay. It took awhile before she came out to her friends and Kristoff, but eventually she told all of them and to her surprise they had accepted her and gave her respect for coming out. Even Kristoff was happy for her. Which was the biggest surprise to her.

* * *

><p>"Kristoff can we talk" Anna said kind of nervously.<p>

Knowing that something was off Kristoff asked "Yah sure, what's the matter kid?"

Anna could feel the tears coming forward, and she was able to finally say, "Kristoff, I'm so sorry, I...I'm so sorry."

"What...What happened." He could see the tears forming around her eyes. "I'm here for you, just tell me what's up."

"We can't, I can't...When you, Uhh god."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

As he said that Anna started to cry, not because she had feelings for him, but because of what it could mean for there friendship afterwards.

Kristoff held Anna and told her it was alright and that he was sorry for pushing things to far a few nights ago. After a while of silence, he said "If you don't mind, can I ask why?"

Anna wasn't sure what was coming next but she took a deep breath and finally said "I'm gay Kristoff."

There was a long silence before he finally said something. "Anna, that is probably the best news I've gotten all day."

_"_Hmm not the reaction I had expected." Anna said.

"Well after I kissed you I saw in your eyes that, you didn't enjoy it."

"It was that obvious." She said dropping her head.

"Yah but, I'm happier to know that is wasn't me pressuring you or finding out there was someone else."

"Kristoff I'm really sorry. Don't blame yourself. It's my fault."

"Anna, don't feel sorry for what you feel. It's just who you are. So what your gay. You still are my best friend."

Hugging Kristoff, Anna said, "Thank you, thank you for excepting me."

Kristoff gave Anna a warm smile. "How could I not?"

* * *

><p>After thinking back on the memory Anna remembered that Kristoff had asked if she had told her mother. She hadn't yet and for good reason she thought. After her fathers death Anna's mother went into a deep depression. After it ended she was different. Before she had supported Anna in her dreams to chase music, but now it was all about taking over the family restaurant. And Anna didn't know what her mother would do if she told her she was gay. Just thinking about made Anna really sad. She sniffled a little and Rapunzel felt bad for bringing it up.<p>

"Oh hey come on, I'm sorry I brought up, I'm sure your mom will accept you, she has to. Your her only daughter." Rapunzel said trying to cheer Anna up.

"It's okay," She sniffled, "I'll tell her when I'm ready, and hopefully by that time I'll have somebody." Anna said confidently, now feeling much better.

"That's the spirit now lets hurry up and not be late to class."

* * *

><p>As Hans was talking to some of his teammates, Elsa was holding his arm and the only thing she could think of was Anna. Even though she tried everything to get the girl out of her mind, the sight of the Anna's smile, mesmerizing emerald eyes, and adorable freckles made Elsa smile. Though she kept well hidden behind Hans. She still looked forward to the music class but she was worried of what might happen with in that time. <em>God, why did I have to agree to be her partner. No one has ever had this affect on me, not even Hans.<em> After being with Hans for a year Elsa still felt nothing towards him. With every kiss they had the only thing Elsa would think was, _Come on why. WHY. I'm trying so hard to feel something but it just won't work. _It had been a year and Elsa knew Hans had some feelings towards her. She was really scarred that if he ever found out that she didn't have feelings for him, or if he found out her darkest secret that her world would crash around her.

"Hey babe, could ya stop sqeezin my arm, it's gettin a little annoyin." Elsa didn't say anything, she let go of his arm of his arm. He reached up and put his arm around her and said, "Much better right. How does my new cologne smell by the way." He gave her a grin and stared at her waiting for an answer.

"It smells good." She said quietly.

"Great, babe, it smells great. I put it on for our one year anniversary. And you know what, lets have dinner out tonight. There is a restaurant over one fifth street, I here it's pretty damn good."

"Okay."

"7 O'clock on Friday I'll pick you up. And wear one of those strapless dresses I like."

"Okay."

Pleased with the answers he said good-bye and told her to get to her last period class. As Elsa walked towards her last period class alone, the only thing she could think about how she didn't feel happy that it had been one year that she and Hans had been dating. _Why in the hell don't I feel happy? Any normal girl would be happy she made this far into a relationship. But why can't I? This is so stupid, these feelings can't just go away. God knows how bad they are and if anyone finds out my life is_ _ruined. _As she made it into the music department she kept thinking that things were going to change after Friday night with Hans. _It's the only way to change the way I feel, _she thought


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you choose." Elsa just sat there and continued to stare at the floor. Class was about half over and the girls were getting no where in the project. Anna wasn't the one to get annoyed but Elsa was doing a great job at ignoring her, and Anna was getting a little fed up with it. "Okay then, uhh," she was really trying to get Elsa to talk. She wasn't trying to have the girl give a speech but she at least wanted some kind of response that could get things moving. The day before Elsa had manage to almost pick a song, and today it seemed she wanted to do absolutely nothing expect just sit there. _Maybe I should, no. Maybe I could, no. Maybe if I, ugh no. Maybe, uhh._ As Anna was thinking on what she could do on how to get this project on its way. She didn't just want to do it herself and put Elsa's name on it, it wasn't fair to either of them.

The word "maybe" came back into her head._ Wait that's it Maybe. _All of a sudden Anna reached into her pocket and fished for her Ipod. She unlocked it and went to her playlists. She took a couple seconds to find it. Of course having a deep love of music Anna kept almost two thousand songs just her Ipod alone and that didn't scratch the surface for how many songs she had on her laptop, cd racks and flash drives. Finally finding the song she hit play and turned up the sound, but to much so to attract attention. She leaned forward a little and held out her Ipod letting the speaker face Elsa.

Elsa looked up a it to see what Anna was doing. Slightly confused Elsa didn't know what the red head was about to do. That sent a slight panic through her mind _What is she doing?_ As the song started she noticed how familiar the guitar riff the begging._ Oh wait, I know this... it's Maybe by Sick Puppies but why is she playing this song? _

_"__Maybe I'm a dreamer, maybe I'm misunderstood. Maybe your not seeing the side of me you should." What is she getting at here, _Elsa thought. She had heard the song enough times, that she knew what the artist was getting at. And she didn't like how Anna had picked a song that had a personal connection to her.

_"Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I'm the only one, Maybe I'm just out of touch, Maybe I've just had enough. Maybe its to change, leave it all behind. I've never been the one to walk alone, I've always been scared to try. So way does wrong, to reach for something more, To wanna live a better life. What am I waiting for, cause nothing stays the same. Maybe its time to change."_ Elsa was trying to ignore the message she thought the singer was trying to show, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. After she had been dating Hans for a couple months and still feeling nothing this song played on the radio in her car on the way to his house. She thought the song was changing who you were as a person in order to feel happy, to live a better life. But that was not what the song was really about.

_"Maybe it's hopeless. Maybe I should just give up. What if I can't trust. What if I just some help. And maybe it's time to change, leave at all behind. I never been walk alone, I've always been scared to try. And why does it feel so wrong. To reach for something more. To wanna live a better life. What am I waiting. And nothing stays the same. Maybe it's time to change"_

Anna leaned back and paused the song. She looked at Elsa, who was trying not to look at her look and instead, looked at the wall, but she kept glimpsing back at Anna. "You don't have to look at me, but just listen, okay." Elsa felt something very strange come over her and let her eyes drop to the floor and fought the urge to keep looking back at Anna. "I wanted to play that song so you could her the message of it, did you, or do you know what it is?" Anna was speaking in a very kind and warm tone that was melting Elsa on the inside. The only thing Elsa could do was nod and keep her eyes fixed on the ground. "So you know that in order to live a better life, one must change the world around them," Elsa looked up and stared at Anna for the first time, but was trying not to look into her eyes. Confusion and disagreement crossed her face, but landed on curiosity as Anna continued to explain the song, "and to be true to ones self. To not let others control them and to make a change that would let him or her be themselves and be happy."

"So what I want is for you to make a small change. Just tell me what song you want to pick. That's it, you don't have to explain why or tell what the song is about, I'm pretty sure I know almost every song in the world." She gave a soft giggle and waited for Elsa's response.

In complete shock at how Anna seemed so genuine and caring, Elsa was at a complete loss for worlds and thoughts. It seemed time had stopped as she starred at Anna trying to figure out what to do or say. She had no idea why she chose the song but the only song that came to her was "You found me."

"By the Fray right." Anna said with happiness in her voice.

Elsa nodded and at the same time that feeling grew stronger. That feeling was seeing Anna in a very different way than before. Even though she had literally met the girl only a day ago, the way she saw Anna was something she couldn't explain. She really didn't want to look into Anna's eyes but she did anyways, and what she saw really shocked.

What she saw in Anna's eyes was someone who wanted to truly try and help, her. Figure out why Elsa was so reclusive and why she was alone. She saw the signs of someone that could be a friend that could be there for her, the signs of a person that would never hurt or judge her no matter what happened. Elsa didn't know how to react to what she was feeling. She knew what it was too, the attraction to a girl, something she didn't want. Something she really wanted to get rid off completely. And she did what she did best, and that was run away from her feelings and hide. Getting up and leaving within less than a heart beat she ran half way across the school and made it to the single bathroom that teachers were only allowed to use. It wasn't locked, it never was. Kids usually just picked the lock and either smoked in it or had sex.

Elsa sat down on the toilet and cried. But it wasn't for what she thought. At first she thought she was crying because of how she was feeling towards Anna. But some how, she figured out why she was really crying. She had just seen what a true friend could do for her. This was the first time ever someone was trying to get past Elsa's walls and be there for her as a friend. To be there and take each brick down and mold it into something beautiful. Elsa felt the signs of happiness for the first time in a very long time and the craziest thing passed through her head, _Maybe if I can hold back these feelings, I could let Anna be...be my friend._ Thinking that Elsa cried even more. In her entire life she thought hiding behind Hans was going to help her be happy, but in just one day Anna had made Elsa feel that she wasn't alone. But, then she realized something, _I never feel or have felt any happiness with or for him. Why is that? He's done a lot for me. _But she felt like that was a lie, she couldn't even say when she felt happy with him. She knows when they first started dating he did some romantic things like bringing her flowers, always complimenting her, and going out quite often. But now it she felt he wasn't like that anymore. _Shit, stop that, God. You know what!? I'm going to give Anna a chance, and come Friday, I'm going to everything to make myself fall in love with Hans. _Elsa had managed to stop crying and let out a breath, _It's time to change the world around me,_ _to live a better life._

* * *

><p>Anna was lost in her own thoughts when Kristoff said, "Helllooo, anyone home. Anna, come on what are you thinkin about."<p>

"It's none of your business." Anna said playfully.

"Okay, but whenever you are this deep in thought, I know something is up. So tell me. Is it about Elsa, don't tell you did..."

"I didn't do anything. Well I don't think it was that bad."

"Anna come on. Did you something to upset her. I don't want that dick Hans to mess with you."

"Relax Kristoff nothing happened, I just asked her to pick a song for the project, and she did. That's it. That's all that happened. Nothing more. Don't worry everything is fine. Nothin to worry about" _Well that couldn't have sounded less_ _believable._

_"_Okay, I know you are holding something back, and I don't want you to get yourself in to deep with Elsa." Kristoff was sounding really concerned and that worried Anna.

"Is Hans really that much of an ass. I seriously doubt people get death notices. The principle wouldn't allow it."

"You can try and lighten the subject but, Anna, I don't know Hans personally, but I don't know if the rumors around him are true. Just please be careful around Elsa. It would suck to try and find a new best friend, other than Sven."

"Oh haha. I will. Don't worry about me."

"Well okay then. We here now and get out before I'm late."

"Yah because cutting ice from the lake is really a job."

"Oh shut up at least it pays good."

"Yah but you don't get to meet new people like I do."

"So that's not even the point of having the job, but anyways see yah later."

"See yah Kristoff." And then he was off. Anna walked inside the restaurant, which was usually very crowded, and made her way to the employee lounge, though it wasn't really a lounge at all, just a place to change and clock in. There was only three chairs and a small table in the middle of the room, a closet to the left, the computer and some cabinets that usually had extra silverware and plates to the right and the employee bathroom straight ahead. When she walked in no one was there and she changed right there in the middle of the room. She took out the red shirt with her name stitched to the right side, courtesy of her mother, and then she pulled out the black pants that went with the uniform. She changed and then went to the computer to clock in for the day. Walking over to the closet she pulled one of the black aprons for the waitresses and walked back out into the restaurant and immediately went to her stationed area.

There where about ten people that worked at _The Summers Diner_ and Anna had gotten to know and love them all. There was Oaken and Olaf, who were the two head chefs for the restaurant. There were also some other sue-chefs that worked but most of the time they went between the local restaurants to learn different things on how to cook. There was Lumiere, who was head waiter and the only male one. He had a cool French accent that Anna loved. Then there was Gerda, the head waitress and Kai, the host. Some of Anna's friends from school worked as waitresses too. Merida, Ariel, and Jessica were some of the waitresses. Being all gingers they called themselves Team Red. There were other waitresses like Tiana, who was the better at the job than all four of them combined, and Bell. The restaurant itself was very nice. It had a summer and spring theme to it, unsurprisingly, and also had a home away from home feel as well. The food was of course excellent and based off of all home cooked meals that Anna's mother and father came up with.

Though she didn't really like the job as much as she let on while working, Anna really did like to meet all the new people and have conversations with them, which usually led to a good tip. But other than that and seeing her friends, the job was really bad. Anna would always come home late, smell like food, and feel extremely tired to do anything. But she couldn't quit it was her fathers restaurant and she couldn't leave something he had loved so much.

* * *

><p>Anna's father died two years ago in a boating accident while fishing alone. He had gone up to the lake a couple miles out of town. It had been a beautiful day and Anna had wanted to go with him.<p>

"Come on Dad, I want to go, it so boring here." Anna wined.

"Sorry my little strawberry, but you have to go to work." Her farther said.

"But it is so tiring. Can't you just let me go this one time."

"One time," he chuckled "what about all the other _one_ times I've let you come."

Anna smirked, "Yah but those don't count."

"And why not?"

"Because..." she was biting her lip as she tried to figure out a reason.

He smiled at her as she become developed in thought, "Hey the next time I go, I promise I'll take you with me. But for now go with mom to work. Okay?"

"Okay." She said a little happier.

"Good, and by the way it's almost done, within the next day it should be finished and ready to go."

Anna immediately got excited. "Really I can't wait to finally sing and perform in front of people."

"Hey, it's what my little girl wants to do. I don't think serving tables is what my little girl wants to do all her life."

"HECK no."

"That's what I thought. Now I'll see you later. Tell mom I love her and that I'll be home by dinner. See you later sweetheart." With that he went to his car and drove off, only, he would never return. When the police came to the house later that day that day everything fell apart.

_Ding, Dong_

"Finally, does he know how late it is?" Anna's mother said. When she opened the door she was surprised to see a police officer. "Oh, can I help you Bill?"

"Hello Jen." The officer said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Is something wrong." She said innocently.

The officer looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry, But there has been an accident with Patrick."

"Oh my god! What happened, where is he?" She said with a little worry in her voice.

"Jen...Patrick's dead, we found his boat on the shore and his body not to far away from it."

"What!? No, no... he couldn't have, he...Anna." She whispered the last part and looked into Bills eyes and started to sob.

Anna had just some down to see why there was a police car in the driveway. "Mom what's wrong, is dad okay."

Anna's mother began to sob even more and tried to tell her daughter but couldn't she looked at the office who was trying not to get emotional himself. "Anna, your father, he's... he's not coming home."

"What do you mean?"

Her mother was barely able to tell her daughter. "Anna, Dad was in an accident, and he won't be coming home."

It took only a couple second before she figured it out. "You mean he's...dead." As she looked at her mother, and the tears came and she lost control of herself. Falling to her knees and grabbing her heart she cried, and eventually fell to her side and bawled. Her mother raced over to comfort Anna, and they both sobbed. The officer came in and sat down next to both of them. "I'm very sorry, he was a good man, and a great father." Anna cried even harder. Though she cried before, like when she broke up with Kristoff, this nothing she had ever felt.

Breaking up with Kristoff had been tough but the reason she cried was because she didn't know what it could mean for them afterword as friends. But now she felt lost and broken. Her father had always been there and always supportive of whatever she wanted to do. Though her mother had been there for her in the past, she and her father had always been close.

Over the next weeks Anna had become depressed. She felt lost and didn't know what to do. Kristoff and Rapunzel were by her side nearly everyday to make her feel somewhat better. It took awhile but Anna was able to move on from her fathers death and she knew he was watching over her. But Anna's mother didn't cope so well. Without her husband, the restaurant had closed for a for a few months and she was losing money fast. It was the only thing left of him that Anna's mother saw. He had built it himself with money he had saved for years. She did everything to try and save it. When the doors finally reopened, there was little to know revenue for the company to survive. Anna's mother sold there house and for a couple weeks she and Anna lived in the restaurant. All seemed lost until one day, there was a concert in town that had everyone excited. Located just before the road that led to the Rec center was the restaurant. People coming to the concert that went early needed a place to eat and the closest place was _The Summers Diner_. Those people that showed up loved the food and atmosphere and spread the word to there friends, who came and then spread the word even more. Eventually the restaurant was back to it's original stature. Eventually Anna's mother was able to buy a smaller house a few blocks down from the restaurant and everything seemed to go back to normal.

But with that came something else. Anna's mother still wasn't over her husbands death, and was determined to keep the restaurant alive forever. She had made Anna quite her music lessons and had her study business. When the school year started again she made Anna take a bunch of business courses. Anna's mother wanted Anna to take over the restaurant and run it until she had kids that would then run it after her. And Anna's mother still believes that, even though Anna wants to chase music more than anything.

* * *

><p>It was closing time and the last of the customers had paid and left. Anna had said good-bye to everyone as they left and waited for her mother to finish counting the days profits and come out of her office. As she waited, Anna went to a stage that was now covered by tables. Her father had built it for her after she told him about how much she loved music and one day become a singer. He was also the one that paid and got Anna all her music lessons. Anna couldn't help but get a liitle mad at her mother for not really supporting her like her father did, especially after he died.<p>

"Anna, let's go."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Taking one last look at the stage Anna made her way to the sidewalk. Living only a few blocks away they walked home. Normally it would okay with Anna but, it was still winter and though she loved the snow, the cold was something she could never get used to.

"So how was school?" Her mother asked.

"It was good. Got a lot of homework though."

"Anything interesting happen," not waiting for a response she added, "I got a call today."

_Shit, I hopes it's not about what happened to Elsa_. "Mr. Weselton isn't very happy with you for not paying attention in class."

_Ugh. What does he want? Well at least it wasn't about Elsa._ "I c...can't help it. The class is ssoooo boring."

"That doesn't matter. You still have to pay attention to what he's teaching. If you're going to run the restaurant someday, you have to pay attention." Her mother was being serious and condescending.

Rolling her eyes. "Mom, I've told you that I don't want to run the restaurant. I never did. You know I want to be a singer. Play big concerts and have my name be called for a Grammy."

"No! The chances of someone getting that far very slim. Let alone woman already have a hard enough time getting into any kind of profession especially business and the music is not a business your father would want you to get into." Raising her voice even louder. "And that's final. You're going to stay after with him and if your grades don't improve by the end of this quarter you are going to drop that music class."

Anna couldn't what she just heard. She and her mother have had this argument many times before, but never had either of them mentioned her father to get leverage on the conversation. Anna got very upset and yelled, "You don't know what dad wanted for me! He always believed in me! Why don't you. Even before he died you never really supported me. Please...let me prove to you that I can have what it takes. Please, Dad built that stage himself, and when it was done; he made a promise that I would get my chance." Tears were starting to form around her eyes." Please Mom, let me have a chance."

Her mother looked at her in the eyes and with said, "No, get inside and do your homework. This is the last time we are going to have this conversation." Opening the door Anna's mother went straight into the kitchen.

Anna immediately followed her and said, "NO this is not over. What is going to take to convince you that I can do this."

Getting angry her mother was almost yelling. "I have already made myself clear young lady. You. Are. Going. To. Run. That. Restaurant, it's the only thing that's left of your father and if you can't appreciate that then shame on you. He loved you and this is how you repay him."

Now completely angry and stupefied and her mother Anna spoke before thinking. "FUCK YOU! He was always there for me while you were doing whatever. I'm not going to run that restaurant. It's not what he wants, it's what you want."

Her mother was flustered and got right in Anna's face. "DON'T SAY EVER THAT AGIAN! YOU HEAR ME?! Your father would be ashamed of you fro talking like that."

Not feeling intimidated at all, Anna yelled back. "No he wouldn't. He would be proud of me, like he always was."

Anna's mother suddenly got an idea. "You know what, let's just with your smart mouth can do. Come this Friday, I'll have the stage set up and you are going to 'perform' all night until closing."

Caught off guard Anna didn't know how to react. She didn't know if this was a good thing, a bad thing, whether her mother was lying. So she just said, "Good. Now I'm going to do my homework." Walking back in to the foyer, Anna made her way up the stairs. Feeling a little guilty for what she had said to her mother Anna made her way into the her room and closed the door. After a while it finally clicked, this Friday she would finally get her chance to do what she and her father knew what she was born to do. Nearly jumping into the ceiling Anna danced around her room. Settling on her bed she thought how weird it was for her to go from extreme anger to absolute excitement. She turned on her computer and played Greenday while she did her homework. The first being _When I Come Around_.

While downstairs her mother thought Anna didn't have what it took to be a singer and that she just need some harsh reality to finally get Anna's mind out of the clouds. She thought Anna was going to mess up and finally understand what her mother was trying to say. But when Friday would come around, she and Anna would finally find out singing and being a musician was what she was really meant to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Really! That's great, not the whole fight thing, but getting to sing this Friday, that's awesome." Rapunzel was so happy that Anna would finally get a chance to show her talents.

Kristoff was excited for Anna too, and ecstatic to hear Anna finally get her chance. "That's great Anna. I know you can sing, and dance, and play the piano and guitar like a boss." He gave her a wink and a big grin. "So do you know what you want to sing. Also, it does kinda suck that you and your mom got into it last night."

"Don't worry about it, she and I said we were sorry this morning."

_Early that morning_:

_After wrestling with her hair Anna came down stairs and kind of hoped that her mother was still getting ready. The night before was something Anna didn't want to talk about but it also brought her something that she hoped her mother hadn't changed her mind about. Walking over to the cabinets she pulled out the Coco puffs and took out a bowl and spoon. She took out the milk from the refrigerator and took out one of her chocolate bars she kept hidden under all the cold cuts. After she finished pouring the milk she walked into the family room and turned on the TV. There was nothing on and her mother usually watched the news, so Anna turned the TV to one of the local news stations. _

_After a while her mother came down stairs and made a cup of coffee. She walked in to family and sat in one of the chairs next to the sofa, where Anna was sitting. Neither of them said anything and Anna decided to apologize. "Mom." She said innocently._

_"Yes" Her mother said still staring at the TV._

_"Mom, I'm sorry for what I said. You know the, uh, the really mean part. It was really bad of me to say. You're my mother and I should have never said that. It was stupid and inappropriate. I'm sorry."_

_Her Mother took a few seconds before answering. "Honey, You shouldn't say your sorry it was my fault." She sighed. "Your father loved you so much and for me to say that he would be ashamed of you was, really wrong of me say." She sniffled and continued. "He always did believe in you. He knew how much you wanted to be a singer. I'm so sorry for saying what I did." Her mother started to cry and Anna walked over and hugged her. "The restaurant is the only that he left and it was his dream to have. I was so scared when I almost lost it. He spent everything on it."_

_"I know how much the it means to you mom, and I know how much it meant to him. But singing is what I really want to do. Dad and I both knew I could do. I still believe that."_

_"Anna, I want you to prove wrong this Friday." Her mother stopped crying and looked Anna in the eyes. "I want to believe in you to and your father would never be ashamed of you. I'm sorry. _

Thinking about this morning Anna spaced out and both Kristoff and Rapunzel were trying to get her attention. "Hey you still in there Anna? Heellloooo!?

"Anna, you still with us?" Kristoff knocked on her head and said. "Anyone home?" Both he and Rapunzel laughed was Anna shook her head and looked around.

"It's so funny to see the looks you give after coming down from the clouds." Rapunzel joked.

"I don't care. It's good to get lost in your thoughts sometimes." Anna said.

"Yah but you do it all the time." Kristoff gave her a smirk and added, "You still haven't answered my question by the way."

"Yah seriously what are you going to sing?" Rapunzel asked.

"I really don't know. I still have two days to think of what I'm going to do though so don't worry. Are two coming by the way?"

"Shit yah, I'm going to drag Eugene to it too. Sing something romantic for us."

"Don't make it awkward 'Punz" She shot Kristoff a glare, Rapunzel hated being called that. "And yes Anna I'll be there. I guess I'll bring a date too." He was giving her a weird look and so was Rapunzel. Anna knew what they were going to ask and she didn't know why.

"Guys, you know I'm looking for someone right now. It's hard enough as it is already." They knew it was hard for Anna to get dates. Almost everyone in the school had a boyfriend or girlfriend. To make things seem worse none of them were in a same sex relationship either.

"We know Anna, don't worry if you need our help we'll always be there." Kristoff said.

"When the time comes you'll be fine." Rapunzel added.

"Thanks guys." Anna said giving them a happy and warm smile.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Hans were in the back of the gym, under the bleachers making out The gym was empty that period because of the mid-term tests that came with the new semester. Elsa still couldn't feel anything and was really making her kissing aggressive. <em>Come on, any girl would be in heaven now. Damn these feelings. I just want to be normal. <em>She was starting to lessen her aggressiveness and Hans noticed and he broke the kiss, a string of saliva keeping them connected.

"Babe what's up. That was hot." He said smirking.

"Nothing." She said hoping it sounded truthful.

"Okay then." And then they were back to kissing. Elsa had always told Hans if something or someone was bothering her. But she didn't want anything to slip. While thinking, Anna came back into her mind. She didn't want to ruin what Anna was trying to do for her. Hans had a reputation for threating anyone who would even look at Elsa in a different way. Being the starting quarterback for the team and the captain, no one would think or do the same thing twice. Elsa sort of felt he was kind of protecting her but it was just jealousy, and a lot of it too.

She felt his hands start to climb up her waist coming closer to her breasts. But before he could anything else she grabbed his hands. Breaking the kiss he said, "Babe it's been a year now. Lets get a little closer." _Where the did that come from?_ She knew what he meant and if this was what it was going to take then so be it. She let him continue and while he was doing it she thought, _This feels so...weird. Why am I letting him do this? Any other girl would be more than willing to go through this. Why does this feel so...weird._ All of a sudden she felt something against her lower pelvis._ What is that?_ She answered her own question when Hans pushed himself against her.

Hans was now being more forceful and pushed Elsa up against the wall. Bring one of his hands down her grabbed her right leg and forced it to curl around him. Elsa couldn't but feel that everything that was happening was so weird. _This doesn't feel right. God can't I enjoy something for once. _The more time went on the more and more Hans would get more intimate. Going from her breasts to her ass, he was deeply enjoying what was happening. But no matter what he did, Elsa couldn't but feel very uncomfortable.

As the bell rung for the last period she pushed him away and walked out of the gym. Not waning to look back or talk to him she made her way to her last period class in record time. While getting there she thought, _T__hat was...that was...wrong._ She finally admitted. _Any other girl in this school would have let Hans go even farther. Why do I have to have these feelings towards girls? Am I meant to be unhappy. FUCK! Just get through this last class and go home. _As she walked in she noticed Anna was talking to some other red head. She new who Anna was talking to, _Oh, what's her name...uhh...Ariel that's it. She's a Junior too, and her boyfriend is Marc. One of the receivers for the team. _She couldn't help but add, _and she's really pretty. Wait, no. Stop, with these stupid little outbursts, just get over these damn feelings. _She sat down but she was close enough to hear the conversation.

"...so great. Finally you're getting your chance to shine." She said sweetly. Elsa thought _Everyone else gets to be happy but why not me?_ She was focused on the tiles of floor and listened as the conversation continued.

"Yah and it's this Friday. It's your day off, bring Marc. Rapunzel is bringing Eugene and Kristoff is going with someone too."

"Really? Okay then, just don't play something too romantic. It could bet awkward." She said smiling.

Anna laughed and Elsa though it sounded beautiful. _Conceal, don't feel _she reminded herself. "Don't worry I won't. And before you ask I'm not bringing and anyone." Anna said trying to sound serious.

"Ever since you broke up with Kristoff, you've been distant with trying to get dates. Before that you were so desperate the first boyfriend you had, you thought you two would be together forever." Ariel laughed and Anna punched in the arm. "Ouch Anna that hurt. Don't you know your own strength."

"No I don't and that was in middle school. Besides I'm no that interested in dating now,"_ Damn,_ Elsa thought,_ shit stop doing this to yourself, _"Besides you already know that I'm gay." Anna had whispered that last part but Elsa was just barely able to here it. Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe that there was another girl that had the same feelings, but was accepting of it. _Oh my god. How does she accept that fact she attracted to...someone of the same gender. But what I saw in her eyes was friendship, and nothing more. I wonder if we...did become friends she could help understand these feelings and maybe even, NO just friends. _As she thought more about it class started and Mrs. Pots was going over the next assignment.

"Alright today we are going analyze the lyrics of the a song. This will be a class assignment. After the song is over you may work with a partner or alone if you want." Elsa thought Anna wouldn't come over and ask to be here partner but stayed next to Ariel and continued to talk. Elsa thought it was for the best but, she was disappointed at the same time. "Today it will be Cold Play."

"I love them, which song Mrs. Pots." Anna was nearly falling off her chair.

"Clocks and..."

"Awesome, that's song so deep, and the message of it, oops, sorry." Anna gave a smile to everyone that was looking at her, which included Elsa.

"Okay, without anymore of Anna's little outbursts here's the song." Everyone gave a soft laugh, Elsa covered her laugh, only letting a small smile spread across her face.

The piano started and Elsa loved the way it sounded. She loved to hear the piano, but she didn't know how to play it and hoped that one day she could. "_The lights go out, and I can't be saved. Tides that I've tried to swim against, have brought me down to my knees. Oh I beg, and beg I plead, singing." _Elsa noticed Anna was already writing and had a facial expression that any of Anna's friends could say was the look she gave when Anna was lost in her thoughts but to Elsa it looked really cute. _Damn it, stop thinking these things. _The lyrics started again as Elsa tried to pry her eyes away from Anna.

_"Come out of the things unsaid. Shoot an apple off my head and a trouble that can't be named. A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing." _Elsa was trying everything to stop looking at Anna's adorable facial expression and cute freckles. _GOD DAMN IT. What is with these feelings. God I wish I could be just shut these out just like I do with anything else. _The piano went back to the main riff and Elsa was trying to concentrate on the song and not Anna, who seemed so deep in thought a fire could've started in the room and she would still be sitting there, absorbed in thought.

The second verse was about to start when Elsa saw Anna look up and look around the room. Stopping as her eyes met Elsa's. Anna gave Elsa a smile and a small wave. She really wanted to smile back but her eyes dropped back to the floor and continued to try and listen to the song. _"Confusion that never stops. The closing walls and ticking clocks. Gonna come back and take you home. I could not stop, that you now know, singing. _Elsa glanced over to see if Anna was still looking around and saw that Anna was back to writing again. _"Come out upon my seas. Cursed missed opportunities, am I a part of the cure. Or am I part of the disease, singing." _All of a sudden Mrs. Pots paused the song.

"Alright. Now write what you think what the song was trying to say."

"Here you go Mrs. Pots." Anna had been writing the entire time and was able to analyze the song while doing it.

Kind of shocked at how fast Anna had been to complete the assignment Mrs. Pots said "Well Anna that was fast. If I didn't know I would guess that you really love music."

Anna beamed "More than anything. Music is just so diverse and exciting."

_I feel the same way Anna. I just wish I could tell you or at least somebody. _Elsa sat there and was about to start writing when she realized she was also done. It took a few seconds to realize that while she was trying to pry herself from looking at Anna she had subconsciously written what the song was about. Worried if Anna would want to talk if she handed in her work Elsa decided hide the paper till the end of class and hand it in then. She looked to see where Anna had gone and was kind of relieved to see her sitting next to Ariel. But she also felt that she need to talk to Anna. _Why is it so hard to get over these things and be normal for a change. Anna is so sweet and cute, _Elsa stopped herself again and thought about something else to try and get her mind off Anna.

* * *

><p>Being one of the few Juniors to have gotten her license Elsa drove to and from school. She only lived a couple minutes away but she didn't like riding the bus. Even as a freshman and sophomore she made her parents drive her to school everyday before work. Both her parents worked long hours and got up around the same time she did. Her father was the head heart surgeon at St. Peter's Hospital, which was just a ten minute drive from their house, and her mother was the top attorney for a big law firm that was in the city, about 30 miles east from town. Though they still made time to spend with her as much as they could. They loved her and would support anything she put her mind to but, like everyone else, Elsa would shut them out from time to time because she didn't want anyone to know her secret.<p>

Pulling up to the gates of the driveway she pressed the intercom to let one of the security guards at the guard post to open the gates. After opening she into the 4 car garage and gave her keys to one of the butlers as she walked past the main entrance of the house. She walked up one of the main stair cases that lend to a small landing and opened the door and took the left stair case. Her room was at the very top and there were a lot of stairs that she had to climb. The doors to her room where giant and a butler was always there just to open them.

Her room was more like a suite at a fancy hotel. Upon first entering there was an open sitting area that had a giant chandelier hanging from the roof. Looking straight forward there was a balcony that faced towards the mountains off in the distance. It also was where she could watch the sun set every day. It was one of the things she truly did love and make her happy. Walking to the left was the bathroom. It had a shower that probably could hold 5 people at once, a giant bath tube, and a sink and toilet. To the right was her room, which was always locked and she was the only one that had a key to it.

The room itself was actually smaller compared to everything else but she didn't mind. Her single sized bed was in the middle of the room. She had a couple dressers against the walls. Her desk was directly across from her bed. And she had a 32 inch TV hooked up to her PS4 and Xbox 1. She also had a closet that was filled with dresses and shoes, most of them being for formal occasions. And finally her Great Dane, Marshmallow, was waiting for her on her bed.

"Hey boy, you miss me?" She said kindly. The dog barked loudly and she giggle. Walking over to her bed she sat down and turned on her PS4. Selecting Destiny she waited until the game loaded. Marshmallow jumped on to the bed and cuddle behind her. She leaded back against him and used him as a pillow. She loved Marshmallow more than anything. He was the only one she shared anything with, because she knew he wouldn't never judge her. With her dog and being locked in her room, Elsa felt she was free from the world outside her door. "What am I going to do Marshmallow?" He looked at her with a sadden face.

"Hans is trying to get more intimate and it feels...wrong. Every time he touches and kisses me I don't feel anything but..." She let out a soft sigh. "It's been a year know and I know for sure that if any girl was with Hans for this long, they would be in love." The game started and she went to multiplayer, selecting the Titan she played and talked. "I just can't seem to find any happiness, Marshmallow." A picture of Anna flashed through her head. "Anna" she said quietly. Marshmallow picked up his head, sensing a change in mood he waged his tail. "She's just so kind and gentle. Every time I see her, it's as if I can't take my eyes off her." She was thinking about how content and focused Anna was during class today. She remembered the adorably cute look Anna had. Immediately she stopped playing and let out a breath. Marshmallows tail stopped wagging and he let out a soft cry. "Marshmallow, I don't want these feelings. I don't want to look at a girl and think how beautiful and pretty they are. I don't want to look at Anna and think that we could be together." She dropped the controller as she sat up, completely shocked she had just said that.

"Fuck! Why did I have to ease drop on her conversation? It was none of my business and know I know she's..." Elsa couldn't bring her self to say the word and she cried. Marshmallow moved ever so slightly to have his head rest on her lap. Elsa rested her head against his. "I hate this so much. This Friday should be an exciting date, but I feel so nervous. I know I said I'll change but how? I don't know what I feel for Hans, and I don't want to let Anna come too close or I might do something I'd regret." Elsa turned off the PS4 and decided to listen to music for a while. The first song that played was Ironic by Alanis Morissette.

* * *

><p>"It's really busy for a Wednesday night Anna". Some red head said.<p>

"Yah, my feet are killing me, and your hair is getting even more curly." Anna joked.

"Funny, at least it does get to messy." Merida said.

"Can one of you help with this."

"Sure thing Ariel, what table is it going to?" Merida asked.

"It's going to 15." Ariel replied. As they left another red head walked out of the kitchen.

"Holy shit, this place is fuckin packed."

"Yah Jess, I haven't seen you sweat this much since homecoming." Anna said

"Hilarious Anna. And by the way you better put on quite the performance this Friday. Roger is coming and even though I'm going to be working I expect to do some dancing."

"Don't worry, I know that you can dance. Just try not to be to provocative." Anna said sincerely.

"Yah I know. I only dance slutty at big dances." Jessica gave Anna a wink.

Rolling her eyes "For the record I wasn't starring at your ass. I saw something fall to the ground and you happened to turn around."

"Okay, I'm sure that was it and by the way..."

"Hoo-Hoo, Jessica your order for table six is ready."

"Okay Oaken." Jessica walked into the Kitchen and Anna was about to leave to clean off a table when the phone rang.

"Summers Diner, how may I help you?" Anna said.

"I'd like to make a reservation for Friday at 7:30." Said the man on the other end.

"Okay, great. I just need your last name please."

"Westguard."

_That sounds familiar. _"Okay well see you Friday." Anna said sweetly."

"Okay." And then he hung up. Anna knew she had heard that name before. _Where could've I had heard that name? It sounds so familiar._ Before she could come to a conclusion a few more people were seated and Anna went to take there order.


	5. Chapter 5

"You ready Anna?" Said a voice behind her.

She looked over her shoulder to see a small roundish man walking towards her. "Of course I'm ready Olaf. I was born ready." Anna said excitedly.

"Great! I can't stay out here for long. We are very busy, and Oaken is going to need my help back in the kitchen. But I just wanted to wish you luck."

"Thank you Olaf. This so is amazing." Anna looked back at the stage. "I'm going make him so proud." Anna said with determination. The only thing her dad wanted for her was to be was happy. It didn't matter if it were taking all those music lessons or eating chocolate until each of them was sick, her father only wanted what was best for her.

"He was already proud of you Anna. Now make the rest of us proud." Olaf said warmly.

"You mean you weren't proud of me before." Anna said jokingly.

He gave a small laugh. "You know what I mean." The lights for the stage came on and everyone in the restaurant slowly fell quiet. "A warm hug before you go on?"

"Sure!" She hugged Olaf and he wished her luck again. Taking a look at the stage she took her first step into the light. If there was any time that Anna could say she was a little nervous, this was it. Everything her father had done, and everything they worked on together came down to this moment. She sat at her piano and looked around. She saw her friends, her mother, and the rest of the customers. She didn't see the blonde who hid her face by staring at the menu. She smiled as her eyes went around the room. This was the first time in what seemed to be forever, that Anna could finally be who she really was. Taking a deep breath she put her hands on the keys and began to play.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day:<em>

After she dropped Anna of at school, her mother unlocked the doors to the restaurant. There were some regulars that came in during that time but the morning was usually slow. It was Anna's big day and her mother had to get started on clearing the stage. There wasn't much room to put the chairs and tables on the floor below. She opened the door behind the stage and started taking the chairs down to the basement. She would have to wait until Olaf, or Oaken would arrive to lift the tables. They were to heavy for her and it wouldn't be good if she threw her back out on this day in particular. The basement was usually for storage anyways but there was already too much stuff to begin with down there.

She heard the front door open as she was coming out from the basement. She knew it was the old couple that worked at the zoo in the city. They always ate here and were always happy. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fredricksen. How are you two this morning?" She said with a smile on her face.

"We're fine Jen." The older woman said.

"How are you?" The older man said immediately after.

"I'm great. Today is a big day." She said with a little excitement.

"Really, you here that Ellie?" She smiled at him and he asked. "What might be the occasion."

"My daughter, you know her."

"Anna right." Ellie said.

"Yes. She's going to sing tonight right here tonight around 8 O'clock."

"That's great. Carl if we can, I'd like to come."

"I don't see why not. Put us down for a reservation Jen. We'll be happy to come."

"Anna's going to love that." She brought them to one of the tables against the windows and took there order. They didn't order much and Anna's mother was just as good of a cook as Olaf and Oaken. After she was done, she went back to the stage and kept bringing down the chairs. While she did this Tiana, and Belle walked in and punched in for the day.

"Mrs. Summer what are you doin?" Tianna asked with her slight southern accent.

"I'm moving these down to the basement. There's not enough room for all the tables and chairs down there?"

"Okay, but why move them in the first place?" Tiana asked

"Anna's father built this stage two years ago. It was finished the day he died." Anna's mother stopped lifting the chairs as she waved the both of them over. "I never told anyone what it was really for, other than an add on to the restaurant. And until 2 days ago that's all it was." She said as a slight sadness came to her voice.

Belle knew something was getting to her boss and asked "You okay, Mrs. Summers?" She walked over to her and took down one of the chairs Anna's mother stacked, and placed on the floor so Ann's mother could sit."

"I'm fine." She said with assurance. "Today, Anna is going to sing on the stage that was built for her. It's what her father wanted." _It's want I want too._ A tear of happiness rolled down her right cheek. Standing up she added, "Hopefully after today, Anna is never going to serve tables. She's going to prove me wrong and make a name for herself."

Both Belle and Tianna felt the determination of their bosses words and each said how happy and exited they were for Anna. The rest of the staff arrived around the same time and Anna's mother told them what was going to happen tonight. Each were happy and glad to hear Anna was getting her chance to sing.

It was around 11 O'clock when all the tables and chairs were in the basement. The next part was getting the Baby Grande Piano through the front door and into the restaurant with scratching it and making sure it didn't scratch anything also. It had been a gift for Anna for her eleventh birthday and she loved that thing as if it were her child.

All the audio and lighting was already set up; it only had to plugged in. The speakers and lights had been set up before her husbands death. It was all connected to a set of switches and outlets in the office.

Anna's father had gotten everything for Anna to sing on that stage. The speakers were all around the restaurant and were all synced to the wireless microphone that was hidden somewhere in the basement. He had spent a lot to give Anna her dream. And her mother never understood why but tonight she would. And tonight someone else would feel the power of Anna's dream.

* * *

><p>Kristoff and Rapunzel were both extremely excited and eager to here what Anna was going to do for what she was going to sing. The only thing was Anna was being very firm about not telling them, she wanted it to be a surprise, and that she still didn't know what she was going to sing still.<p>

"Please, Anna. Just tell us. One song, a verse from a song, one line from a song, hell, just the hum a damn song." Rapunzel was getting a little irritated that Anna was not telling her what she planned on singing

"No, I want them to be a surprise. Now lets talk about something else. Lunch is almost over and you two have not even eaten." She said smilingly.

"Well we would have, but you're not telling us anything." He suddenly thought of something. "Are you still deciding on what to sing?" Kristoff looked at her to see if that would give a reaction. Which it did. She tried to brush the question off by seeing if she saw someone. He started to laugh a bit. "Wow! You still are undecided. That's hilarious." He started laughing harder. Rapunzel tried hiding her laughter but eventually succumbed to an unstoppable laugh as well.

"Oh real mature you guys. Thanks for making this more stressful." She rolled her eyes as her friends collected themselves.

"Sorry but that was just too funny. But," Rapunzel tried to get serious, "Anna it doesn't matter what you sing. As long as you're happy up there, nothing else matters."

"And you know no matter what happens you'll have our support no matter what." Kristoff added.

"Well, that was much better than laughing in my face." She gave each of them a smile. "But, what if I do mess this up. Then what? I try and suffer my way through Weselton's boring ass class."

Kristoff was the first to reply. "No Anna. Don't even think that. Nothing is going to go wrong. Tonight is your chance to change your future for the better. Who knows maybe someone will over her us and come to just see you."

Anna shot Kristoff a stern face and the smile he had was wiped away. "Kristoff, I don't want to date anyone right now. My mom is starting to give my dream a chance and if all of a sudden I start to date someone she'll find out one way or another and I don't know how she would react."

"Sorry Anna. You know I'm only kidding right."

"Duh she knows Kristoff but it's still clear that she doesn't want it brought up more than it has to." Rapunzel said. "Oh and how goes the 'making friends' thing with Elsa." Both Rapunzel and Kristoff were staring at her more intently.

"I don't know to be honest. The past two days we've listened and written about songs alone. This whole friendship thing is a lot harder than you think." Anna was sort of glad the subject had changed but this one was more complicated.

"Kristoff tells me she ran off after you made her choose a song for a small project."

"Why would you tell her Kristoff." Anna whined

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied.

"Because that makes it sound like I forced her to say something." She looked at Rapunzel, "Which I didn't. The only thing I did was play a song and tell her that it was okay to talk."

"That's not what you told me." Kristoff was starting to get on her nerves.

"Either way she answered and I don't know why she ran off. But if we're going to something in class today I'm going to talk to her again."

"Just don't go too far Anna." Rapunzel said.

"I won't know let's talk about something else."

"Okay, could you tell us what songs you're going to sing tonight."

* * *

><p>The new project that Mrs. Pots gave them was for someone and a partner to sing a duet in the music booth. What they were supposed to was choose a song and them make it there own by changing the melody, the key the song was, the speed, and whatever they could do to make the song there own. In her mind Elsa was terrified if Anna was going to choose her or not so she just sat there and waited. Sure enough the even more excited red head sat next to her and asked. "So do you want be partners again."<p>

A million different replies went through her head before she said. "Why do you want to be even want to be partners." _God I'm fucking this up so bad. Come on get a grip._

"Because Elsa, I think it'll be fun to share more time together." That word alone nearly made Elsa cry again but she held it in. "It would help crack open that shell of yours too." Elsa was staring at the ground in order to not look at the Anna's warm and kind smile.

"Fine." She said.

"Great, now I hope you're going to help choose the song better than last time. And by the way if I made you feel uncomfortable or mad for making you answer, I'm sorry." She said as she moved her head, trying to look into Elsa's eyes.

_You don't have to be. What I saw in your eyes was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. _"It's fine." Elsa was trying so hard to give Anna a chance but her walls were built really high and it would take a lot for here just to even look at Anna.

"Okay. So, do you have any song in mind that we could work on."

Yet again another million replies went off in her head but the only thing that came out was, "Not really." Her voice was so low Anna had a hard time hearing her. "What do you want to sing." _Good that's a start._

"I could think of a billion things to sing but I would be rambling on and then class would be over." She said with a giggle. "It's okay if you don't know. Just say what comes to mind." Elsa couldn't have been more nervous.

_Why is it this hard to just answer a simple question? What comes to mind? _She was staring at the floor so intently that Anna thought Elsa was ignoring her again. "Please don't ignore me Elsa. If you want me to leave you only have to ask." The way those words hit Elsa made her look up and stare at Anna for the first time.

_Please don't go. _She wished she could have said the words but her lips didn't move. Tears started to form around her eyes. Anna tried to take Elsa's to try and calm her but Elsa brought her arm to her chest as she felt Anna's fingers touch hers.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna was really confused at the way the blonde was reacting. She didn't know what her comforting words were doing to Elsa. Trying to hold her hand was not helping either.

Elsa was trying to find the words she wanted to say but nothing was coming to her mind. The fear was building up inside of her. _FUCK. This is ridiculous. Conceal ,don't feel. Just say something. _She went to talk but nothing came out. Anna confused at the way Elsa was looking at her.

"Elsa is everything okay? I can go if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"Okay." _WHAT! No, say something before she leaves._ She looked away from Anna and said, "Leave." _You fucking dumbass! God why did I just that._ Anna was getting up to leave and before she left she said:

"Sorry Elsa. Maybe some other time Okay?" She was smiling but Elsa just looked at the wall.

_She's leaving and the only thing she wanted was to pick a song. Just like last time but now I screwed everything up royally. Can't I just be normal. _Before Anna could leave Mrs. Pots came over.

"Ladies I hope everything is going okay."

"It's going just fine Mrs. Pots, I was just going get a water from my bag." Anna replied.

"Okay. I hope you girls come up with something amazing. The way you two have analyzed the songs over the past few day's have made me really excited to hear what the two of you can do to make a song your own."

"Thank you, and trust me you won't be disappointed." She smiled at her and Mrs. Pots returned the a smile.

"Excellent, keep up the good work." She left the two of them and walked over to another group. Anna sat down next to Elsa again and looked at her wondering what was going through her head.

"Well I guess we have our work cut out for us." Anna said trying to get some kind of response from Elsa.

The blonde kept her head down. In her head she was ecstatic that Anna was going to stay but at the same time it was terrifying that she would have to actually talk to someone. She looked back at Anna who was still trying to read her. _Just say something that isn't stupid. Open your mouth and talk to her. Is it that hard. _She went to say something and yet again nothing came out. Mad at herself she looked away from Anna and put her head in her hands. _Why, why for Christ's sake is this so difficult. Today I was going to make a change. _

"Hey Elsa, I know that I can be annoying sometimes but Mrs. Pots is really excited to see us work together and I don't want to disappoint her, and I don't think you want to either."

Elsa didn't want to disappoint her either. _SAY SOMETHING,_ "Smells Like Teen Spirit." _Louder. _The first time was muffled by her hands and Anna hadn't heard it. She brought her hands away from her face and said again "Smells Like Teen Spirit." She looked at the red head, who nearly fellow over with excitement.

"Wow. That's so cool. I didn't know someone like you would listen to them. Uh wait I mean you don't look like the person to listen to grudge. No wait uh, everyone likes Nirvana." Anna couldn't believe that they were going to a Nirvana song. The next part, though, would prove more than difficult. She calmed herself and said, "Elsa I know that this is going to be a challenge but I hope we can work on this together, and maybe after be friends."

_Yes please. Please God. _Elsa was still looking at Anna. A smile spread across her face and Elsa just looked at her. _Those beautiful emerald eyes, and that smile. We could be more than, NO, just friends and tonight hopefully Hans can change this for me. These stupid feelings for Anna and girls in general. Maybe I should tell Hans ... tell him ... that I ... love him._ She knew that this could be what she needs, but at the same time she knew it wasn't true.

* * *

><p><em>5:00 p.m.<em>

After Kristoff had dropped her off at the restaurant and walking inside, Anna nearly screamed with joy and excitement. She saw that the stage was completely cleared off. Her Baby Grand Piano was set up right in the middle of it a microphone attached to it. Her mother had come out of the back when she heard Anna yell "Oh my god!"

"I knew you would say that." She was nearly tackled as Anna raced over to hug her.

"This is amazing. How did you...where did.. who... uh. This is amazing." She hugged her mother tighter.

"I'm glad your so excited." She whispered in her daughter's ear. "I love you so much and so did he."

"I love you too mom'

They released each other and Anna clocked in for the day and went to work for a few hours. She was now standing, more like pacing around, her mothers office in the back of the restaurant. Her mother thought she would take the time to come up with the songs she wanted to play and avoid the stress of waitressing tables before going on. She was above ecstatic and beyond happy. Her chance to shine was two hours away and she could hardly wait, literally. Every second that went by Anna would look at the clock and wish it would move faster. Minutes felt like hours. By the time it was 5:15 Anna felt she had been in that office for days. _Come Anna get it together. _She stopped pacing and sat down at the desk in the office. She tried thinking about the day that had just gone by.

The door opened and Anna immediately said, "Is it 7:15?" A larger smile was forming on her face.

"Oh ma chérie, a little excited are we." A tall and skinny gentlemen entered the room. Anna loved the French accent he had. It was just so enticing and cool.

Her smile faded a bit as she looked over to see that it was still only 5:20. "More than excited Lumiere. This is going to be the first time in forever that I can sing in front of people."

"Well then, It is magnifique that you can have this moment. You know I used to be singer myself you know." He said winking at her.

"No you weren't." Said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"You don't believe me ma chérie. Well, my greeting..."

"Be our guest." She said laughing.

"Yes cher. It was part of a dance routine." He started dancing around the room and Anna was laughing so much her stomach began to hurt. "You still don't believe me."

"No but that dance was hilarious." Anna was still trying to collect herself.

"I'll I have to keep working on then." He was opening the door and before he left he said, "Au revior et good luck."

"Thank you Lumiere." She gave him warm smile as he left.

A few seconds later the door opened again and a tall and husky man came in. "Hoo Hoo. It's nice to see Anna. Nervous you are maybe?"

"Me nervous Oaken. I think you're talking to the wrong girl." She said giving him hug.

"How silly of me, yes?" As they parted from there hug he added, "I can't be out of the kitchen too long, but I want to wish you luck and to have fun out there."

"Thank you Oaken, is there anyone else coming in."

"Not now unfortunately. We are very busy, Kai and Gerda are clearing and seating tables nonstop, and your friends are very busy also. Olaf will come out and wish you luck before you go, yes."

Anna heard her mothers voice calling for Oaken. "Okay, better get back in the kitchen sounds like your needed."

"Yes indeed. I'll see you later, hoo hoo." He waved and closed the door.

She looked over at the clock, 5:32. _Come on time, MOVE FASTER. _She began pacing around the room wondering what she could and would sing. She sat down at the desk again this time looking at the contents on it. As she looked around, a picture of her and her father was on the desk in a small picture frame. It was just the two of them smiling at the camera and making funny faces. Looking closer at the picture she noticed the familiar color of the walls of the restaurant. They were wearing painters out fits. She realized it was one of the days she helped out to make the stage. As she stared at the picture a flow of memories of her and her father came into her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes and she brought the picture close to her, hugging it but not too much to crack the frame.

Though it has been two years, she and her mother still missed him a lot. _Today is not just a my day to shine, it's the day my father will be the proudest of me. _She looked at the picture again and said, "I love you dad. You were always proud of me. Now I will prove why." She looked at the clock again, 5:49. "Well maybe not now, but eventually." She let out a small laugh, knowing that her would be laughing with her.


	6. Chapter 6

_6:30 p.m_

She was finishing her hair as he arrived. Elsa was wearing a blue strapless dress that her parents had bought for her just for today's occasion. It wasn't like her icy blue ball gown that was on a manikin in her huge closet, this one was just a simple dress that hugged her curves and went from lighter shade of blue from the top to a darker shade at the bottom, which stopped above her knee caps. She still like it though. Elsa loved the color blue. She always wore something blue, whether it be a pair of socks, a ring, or even just a hair tie.

Marshmallow started to growl and she suddenly hear a knock at her door. She didn't like it when people where this to something really personal to her. Marshmallow barked and growled even more. "Who is it?" She said in an annoyed voice.

"Babe it's me. We have to go if now. I don't want to be late." He said in a calm voice.

She told Marshmallow to stay calm and that she would be back in a little while. Looking back at the mirror she told herself tonight was going to the start of something different, something for the better. She opened the door and Hans was standing before her.

"Good you wore a strapless dress, thank you. I would've chosen a different color but too late to change now. You ready to go?"

"Yes, lets go." They walked out to his car, her arm wrapped around his holding hands. She said good-bye to her parents as she walked out the door and got into Hans' car. It was a Mercedes Benz, one of his twelve older brothers let him borrow for the night.

"Where are we going." She said looking now looking at him

"The Summers Dinner. It's not a very formal place but everyone at school has eaten there and I guess it's good."

"Why not go to The Standard or Simbas?" She knew the answer to that though. Hans got everything his older brothers had or didn't want. Like the car and most of his clothes. He never had any money, and always had people buy things for him or he'd con some off freshman.

"I don't know," He said a little annoyed, "I just thought we could eat there. Besides it's Friday night and I already made reservations. Eating anywhere else would be a wait and I don't have time for that." His voice was calming but there was slight anger and annoyance in it. Elsa just looked out the window.

_Great, I can't even have a conversation with my boyfriend without messing things up. _She rested her head on her hand and looked out the window. As she saw the night sky roll on she thought about how the music assignment was going to go. It would be the first time that she would actually work with someone. There were times in other classes where Elsa was forced to be in a group but she'd never work with anyone of them. Every time someone ask about her about something she would give them the ice stare that was branded to her and the person would become either get intimidated or very uncomfortable.

_But why did Anna try so hard? _It still left her baffled that Anna had been so adamant to work with her. _Maybe it was because she's...that way. _She still couldn't bring herself the say the word without crying or being angry at herself. The more she thought about though, the more it occurred to that Anna had found her attractive. _But when I looked in her eyes I saw a will of friendship._ Though something felt different every time it came into her mind._ God this is bullshit. It's only been a week and everything is just fucking confusing. _She looked down at the clock, 6:51. _I'm stopping this tonight. Hans should be on my mind. These stupid feelings and thoughts need to end. Anna is trying for friendship and that's only going to be what it is._

* * *

><p><em>7:05 p.m.<em>

"Calm down Anna. Just sit and calm down." Kristoff and Anna where in the back office. He had come in to see how she was doing and now was trying to calm her nerves down.

"I am calm. It's just I still can't figure what I want to sing. And what if the piano is out of tune from the weather? What if the mic is out of batteries? What if I trip and fall going on the stage? What if the speakers don't work or if there too loud? What if..."

"Anna!" His loud yet calming voice stopped her rambling for now. "Nothing is going to go wrong. Just get out there and have the time of your life. It doesn't matter how you do. What matters is how you feel after doing it. What ever happens, happens. So stop these little nervous rambles and take a deep breathe." He smiled at her as she took huge breath in.

"How do you know that? What if I get cold and start to shiver? What if I get to hot and start to sweat all over?"

"You're just letting your nerves the get best of you."

"I don't get nerves or nervous Kristoff." She said with a straight face.

He laughed a little and said, "Yah okay and what do you call this."

"Things that could go bad." She said flinging her arms up in the air.

"Nothing is going to go bad."

"How would you know? Anything can happen."

"Anna your blowing this really out of proportion. Nothing is or can go wrong. This is your chance to shine, your chance to finally show who you really are. So please sit down."

She finally sat down at the desk chair and he crouched next to her. "That's it. Now take in deep breathes and calm yourself."

Letting out a couple she calmed herself a little and looked at Kristoff. "Thank you. I needed that."

"You're welcome. I have to go back to my table, my date is probably wondering where the hell I am." They both chuckled and he opened the door. "Remember everything is going to go great."

She hugged him before he left and said thank you again. After he left sat down at the desk again and wondered how she was going to figure out what to sing. She looked at the picture of her and her father again. "You know Dad this is harder than I thought. Picking a song should be easy." She stopped as if he was right there in front of her ready to give her the extra bit of comfort. "This is crazy." She giggle a bit and then instead of staring at the clock she watched the TV that was on the wall. It was showing a movie called Let it Shine. She had only seen once or twice but she loved the message of it; to be true to yourself and not let others choose for you.

After watching it for a bit her mother came into the room and said, "Are you ready." She gave Anna a gentle smile.

"I was born ready." She sprang up and followed her mother. _This is it. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod this is so exciting. _She could hardly contain herself and as they reached the stage she nearly sprinted on to.

"Anna wait," Her mother laughed a bit, "the lights haven't even been turned on yet."

"I just can't wait."

"I know you can't and neither can I." She leaned down and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck and have fun."

Anna hugged her mother and said thank you and that she would do her best. The next thing she knew was that she was talking to Olaf and then on the stage itself.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes before:<em>

They had entered the restaurant and Elsa hoped that no one would notice recognize, or even take a glimpse at her. She was the only really dressed up and everyone that she caught eye contact with icy glare. Even worse was that some Hans' friends and teammates were there.

She and Hans were seated near in the middle of the restaurant and had a perfect view of the stage.

When she saw the set up she wondered who could be singing. There wasn't much buzz around school or any advertisement around the building. _Maybe it's already over, _she thought. It did leave her a little disappointed. She had never really heard live music before and it was something she really wanted to do.

Their server was a red head, at first Elsa thought it was Anna but then realized this girls hair wasn't in pig tails but had really curly hair and had a Scottish accent.

"Welcome to the Summers Dinner. You two are very well dressed. What might be the occasion." She said sweetly.

"We have been dating for a year now and I thought it would nice to have a nice dinner." He reached over and took her hand. He smiled warmly and she smiled back.

"That's nice. Now what can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a water and so will she."

"Well, okay. I'll be right back and you two look over the menu."

He took out his phone started texting his teammates that he had seen coming in. "Hey babe do you know anyone named Anna." He said suddenly.

With out wasting time she said "No."

He didn't look up to see her nervous face and continued to text. "Marc and Eugene are here with their girlfriends, and they said someone named Anna is going to sing or perform tonight. Maybe it'll be good, or not." He said with a chuckle. He looked over at Elsa. She gave a small laugh, but it wasn't genuine and she hoped he wouldn't notice.

Their waitress came back and took there order. Only seconds after the lights to the stage came on and everyone fell quite. Elsa got a little excited, it was one of the only times she would see live music, other than the concerts Hans dragged her to.

But as soon as the familiar red head came out she averted her eyes and tried to hide herself. _Why at of all the places and days that were chosen, why did it have to be today and here? _While trying to hide herself Hans had leaned forward in his seat a little.

* * *

><p>The room was silent, silent enough that a pin could eco throughout the entire building. But the silence was soothed away as Anna had started to play. The song that she had decided to play with in those few seconds of silence was <em>Drops of Jupiter <em>By Train. She started with the same intro on the piano, just letting the few notes ring and flow through the air. She looked up from the keys and stared at the microphone that was mere centimeters from her mouth. Her fathers voice rang through head. _When this stage is finished more than just your dreams will come true. _As the voice lifted away she opened her mouth.

"Now that she's back in the atmosphere. With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, heeeyy." Her voice was soft and small. But with in an instant of looking up and seeing everybody that she new, she lost all nerves. "She acts like summer and walks like rain. Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey." Her playing became for pronounced and a smile came across her face.

Natural feelings took over and she glossed over the faces of everyone with warmth and happiness. "Since the return from her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, heeeyy."

Taking a quick deep breath, "Tell me did you sail across the sun. Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded? And that heaven is overrated." She was now using her own runs to tastefully add to the power of her voice. "Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star? One without a permanent scar. And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there." She held nothing back. Using falsettos and runs the song become hers.

* * *

><p>Everyone note, every little verse was setting something off within Elsa. <em>Her voice, it's...it's..., <em>there were no words Elsa could use to even describe Anna's voice. She was hoping that somehow she could become invisible. Not only to hide but to look at Anna and enjoy the sweet, melodic, and grace of Anna's voice. She couldn't get up and she couldn't let whatever she was feeling be seen. Finally she just sat there with her hands in her lap and did nothing but have her head towards the wall and away from Anna. Concentrating she let her ears be her the eyes and just listened. It was all she could do.

* * *

><p>Anna was back to the chorus, "Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? And head back to the milky way." She had started to add finesse to the layers of her playing. Moving her body with the music and lifting her hand after coming off a riff. "And tell me, did Venus blow your mind. Was it everything you wanted to find, and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" Instead of the slight guitar solo she played an elongated piano solo. Staying with in the same key she used everything to make herself even more powerful.<p>

Building up towards the end of the solo she all of a sudden she stopped, only to make the song more of her own she sang the next part a capella. "Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet." Soft yet enchanting she let the notes ring.

Beginning to play again the piano again she went into the next part, "Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken? Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong. Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation .The best soy latte that you ever had, and me." Adding another solo, she slowed and with the final change to make the song her own, "And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" ending the song.

Looking around a moment of uncertainty crossed her mind but ended when everyone stood up and applauded. Her friends were screaming her name and cheering. Kristoff added some whistles and Rapunzel was chanting her name. Ariel was and Jessica were shouting "You go girl!" Merida came out of the kitchen with an order of food, and she walked in front of the stage she said "Sing another!"

Soon the entire building was telling her to sing more. Her mother nodded her head as small tears of proudness slid from her eyes.

Still sitting at the piano she said, "You want another?" A small laughed escaped. Everyone said yes or some version of it. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't believe how she was acting. Trying to ignore everything that was happening. If anyone saw what she was doing it to contain herself, they would think she hated Anna's singing. But that was farther from the truth.<p>

But Elsa had been to only a handful of live concerts that Hans had brought her too. But all of them had guys and no girls. Now was completely different. Elsa couldn't look anywhere near the stage or her eyes would've become glued to Anna's face, _Who knows what would happen. _She let a quite sigh.

"Babe that was awesome right?" Hans asked

"It was okay." _No, it was spectacular,_ she furrowed a brow but made sure it was hidden, _and__ since when do like this kind of music._

Hans did not like a lot of music. He always listened to rock, metal, grudge, hard rock, and exedra. All the concerts he went to with Elsa were hard rock or metal bands. Like Korn, Avenged Sevenfold, and Metallica. It wasn't Elsa favorite type of music but she pretended to like as much as he did.

There food had arrived and Elsa thought it would be a great distraction if Anna decided to continue, which she did. _Just focus on eating. Just focus on eating and nothing else. _

The next songs Anna had decided to sing where from a movie Elsa had seen only once or twice. She didn't know the names of the songs Anna sung but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying them secretly.

Anna started to play again. The guitar riff that went throughout was now being played on the piano and instead of the jazz and gospel feel of the song, Anna decided to make the song more jazz oriented. She added a few extra notes to the riff. Stepping up the tempo and using a swing style, the song now had a jumpy and jazz feel. The singing it self stayed to the original jazz feel but the more gospel parts would be speed up or became quick runs.

"It's about time I figure out where I'm gonna go. If you don't like what I decide, you gotta let it go. I don't wanna be stuck in between, just wasting my time. So give me, give me, give me, give me some room to breathe." She added short stops and quick breathes to make it even more of a swing style.

Reaching the chorus of the song, "Who I'm gonna be isn't up to you, it's up to me. Where I'm gonna go I don't really know, it's a mystery. If I don't do it my way, I'll lose myself completely. Who I'm gonna be isn't up to you, it's up to me "

The jazz beat and swing music was sending shivers down Elsa's spine. _If I dare say anything it's going to be that she can really change a song and have it be here own. _Before anymore thoughts came into her head Elsa stopped thinking and just focused on eating her food and just listening to Anna's sing. She didn't even notice Hans had barely eaten and was staring at Anna.

As the night continued Anna would sing anything that came to mind. But she didn't just use the piano. Her mother had brought her acoustic guitar too and Anna decided to sing _Good Riddance_ by Green day, _Free Fallen _by Tom Petty, _If You're Gone_ by Matchbox Twenty, and _She Will Be Loved_ by Maroon 5. And with each song she changed it up a bit. Making Free Fallen more of a hard rock song. Changing Good Riddance into ballad and really showcasing the range of her voice. If you're gone was sung mainly a capella and She will be loved had it's tempo increased and mainly featured Anna's higher register in her voice.

With each song Anna sung, Elsa couldn't help but feel something she wished would just go away. _Is it really that hard to just enjoy something for once. Her singing is so mesmerizing and gorgeous...ugh, just listen and enjoy it. THAT'S it, enjoy it. Don't look at the stage, don't even lift up your eyes from your plate._

* * *

><p>The last song Anna had decided to play was to commemorate her father. It was a Simon ad Garfunkel song he would sing to her if she were sad or hurt. She didn't change anything about the song only because she wanted to remember the way he sung it to her, the exact same way it was sung by Simon and Garfunkel. She told everyone that it would be the slow song to dance to and almost everyone got up to dance, including Elsa.<p>

She went back to the piano and started to play.

"When you're weary feeling small. When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all." She remembered the first time he sung this song to her. She was 6 and it was after she had fallen of her bike after getting the training wheels off. He had taken her inside and after singing she felt no more pain, only later to find out she had a broken arm.

"I'm on your side. When times get rough. And friends just can't be found." Another time he had sung this too her was when she was bullied at school for always wearing boots and not anything 'girly'. After her father said it made her look adventures and that after noon was spent making pillow forts in the living room.

"Like a bridge over troubled waters. I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled waters. I will lay me down." A small tear raced down her cheek as she saw her friends slow dancing. It was her father that taught her dance.

"When you're down and out. When you're on the street. When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you." She remembered the time she had flunked out of her AP Global class with a 42. After hours of crying he finally calmed her down and said he had failed his Calculus class three times with grades lower than hers. She laughed at him afterwards.

"I take your part. When darkness comes. And pain is all around. Like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water. I will lay me down." A few more tears dropped onto her cheeks.

There was a slight bridge with in the song and after she continued to sing, "Sail on Silver Girl. Sail on by. Your time had come to shine. All your dreams are on their way. See how they shine. If you need a friend. I'm sailing right behind. Like a bridge over troubled water I will ease your mind. Like a bridge over troubled waters I will ease your mind." The last time he had sung that to her before he died was he and her mother got into an argument about Anna's dream about being a singer, and how much money was being put into. It had been the first time they had ever fought in front of Anna, and she thought it was the start of a divorce. Seeing her parents continue to go back in forth with crude and nasty remarks. But after talking to her, Anna's father had made the decision to build her a stage and show her mother wrong.

As the song ended, she felt more tears roll down her, but her smile never faltered.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Hans were hidden by everyone in front of them and Elsa was glad because the way her head was resting on his shoulder gave her a clear line of sight of Anna. The entire time she was so focused trying to block her thoughts about Anna, she had missed what Hans had said.<p>

"What?" She lifted her head from his shoulder.

He leaned his down and said, "I love you, Elsa."

_Shit, _"I love you too." She put on a smile and he kissed her with more passionately than ever. She wanted to cry but couldn't. _NONONONONO. Why, For Christ's sake why? Why don't I feel anything. Why don't I love you. _She held him closer and felt his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and let his tongue snake around her mouth. _I need to love you but why can't I._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: There will be smoking of marijuana in this chapter of minors. I don't condone anything like this. It's only in here for the sake of the plot. Just thought I should let you know.**

**Also for those of you interested in this story, the setting is going to start picking up with in the next chapters. Either by a month in a half or by a couple weeks in each chapter. There will be some instances though when chapters go by days like in the first six chapters. **

* * *

><p>The library was not the best place for Anna but Kristoff was making up a test and Rapunzel had to finish and essay for her English class.<p>

"If you're that bored go back down to the lunch room and find a table to sit at." Rapunzel glimpsed over at Anna, who was spinning in her chair.

Anna stopped spinning in her chair, "Yah but there's no one else I know in there."

"So, just ask to sit at a table and talk. For you that should be easy."

"It is ,but I'm too lazy to drag my ass down stairs." She joked.

"Or is it so that you can spin in that chair." She stopped typing and looked around the library, and realized why Anna didn't want to leave. "Or, it's because Merida is here." She looked at Anna who had a slight blush.

Letting out a nervous laugh "Funny. But no that's not the reason."

"I'm fairly certain it is." Though Anna was being very discrete to not show her attraction towards her friends, Rapunzel caught Anna riveting time from time, including at her.

"Well you're wrong so drop it." Anna glared at Rapunzel.

"Ha. Just by the way you said that I know I'm right, as always." Anna just gave her a glare that said, _you're so dead_.

"You are so lucky there are witnesses."

"It is you're almost as strong as Kristoff." And before Anna could reply Rapunzel added, "Something Merida finds attractive."

It was also no secret that Merida was juggling with her sexuality also. She had never dated anyone and she found both girls and guys attractive. Many times she and Anna would get caught glimpsing at each other either by their friends or by each other. In any case though that's all it was for Anna. She didn't want to date any of her friends because if something were to happen that would ruin her friendship it would really hurt her to lose anyone.

"I'm seriously warning you."

Rapunzel was still teasing Anna, "I mean look at her, great legs..."

"Not going to work." Anna was getting even more irritated.

"...beautiful and bright red hair..."

"Shut up Punz."

Not yet pleased Rapunzel kept going, "A kick ass, and well toned body..."

Now getting a little redder, "I'm really warning you Punz."

Giving herself a slight seductive tone to get Anna even redder, "Nice perky ..."

"Rapunzel!" Anna shouted her face a deep shade of crimson that hid her freckles. Rapunzel started to laugh.

The librarian came over and sternly said, "Girls this is your only warning. Please keep it down."

"Okay Mr. Cogsworth." They said in unison.

Anna looked at Rapunzel with annoyance, "Not funny Rapunzel."

"I know but it was hilarious." She started to laugh again.

Letting her eyes dropped, and slumping into her chair she whined, "Come on, do you really have to be so mean."

"I'm sorry Anna." She said sincerely.

"No you're not, can't a girl just gaze in peace."

"Yah she can but try not to be so distracting while doing it."

"I wasn't even doing anything except spinning in a chair." Anna rubbed her temples.

"Yah and if you went any faster, a tornado would've formed."

Anna gave Rapunzel a slight shove and they both giggled and continued to talk about anything and everything. It was to late for Rapunzel to keep typing her paper. Antagonizing Anna had wasted a lot of time.

"Before I forget, you mentioned the duet you were doing with Elsa, how's that battle going?" Rapunzel asked.

"I wouldn't call it a battle, more like me say everything we could do and Elsa just sit there and say yes, no, or just sit there."

"Sounds like you're just doing most of the work, _again_."

"I'm trying to get her opinion on things but she's just so shy."

"Shy?" She said with a little contempt.

"Yah, why is that so surprising." Anna said confused.

"I just think she's ignoring you because she's so uptight about being around lower classmen." Rapunzel admitted.

"If she were so uptight, why did she let me be her partner for all the projects so far?"

"Maybe it's because you have a way of being so adamant about certain things. Which also brings up something else."

"What?" But Anna already knew what Rapunzel was going to ask.

"Why did you want to work with her in the first place." Though she sort of new why already.

"I don't know." Anna let her eyes wonder around the room.

"Is it because," She picked her words carefully due the teasing before, "She's good looking."

Letting out a soft breath, "Yah I guess. But it's just to be friends." She quickly retorted. "Though I don't see her a lot, the times I do she's either alone or with Hans. I just think she could have a close friend."

"Anna for all you know she could have tons of close friends. Some could be in other schools."

"You could be right but that's not going to stop me." She smirked. "I think you're just worried I'll replace you as one of my best friends."

"One of. No I AM your best friend. Fuck Kristoff and everyone else." She laughed and so did Anna.

They continued to talk for the rest of the period and all the way to their Global class. The days before were filled with congratulations and cheers towards Anna and today was back to boring ass high school.

* * *

><p>Skipping gym again Elsa and Hans were in the back area of the stage in the auditorium were no one could find them. It was dark and gloomy but it was the only place Hans could get intimate. But today he did something Elsa was sure he would never do. Though it was dark she could barely make out what seemed to be a plastic bag.<p>

"The hell is that." She asked innocently.

"Something Drizella gave me. Relax"

Before she could say something else he light a lighter and she saw what was in his hand. He took out a piece of paper and the green plant that was in the bag. Rolling it up and lighting up, it was clear this was not the first time he had done this either. After his breath he let out several smoke rings. Taking a few more puffs, he blew it directly into Elsa's face. She tried holding her breath and turned away. After a while of Elsa having her hand over her mouth and breathing whenever Hans would clock out, he eventually started pestering her to take hit, but she kept saying no and despite being relatively high, it was getting on his nerves.

"Come on, babe." He coughed, "just take one hit."

"Hans, I said no. And if you're just going to keep doing that..."

Sitting up he said, "For fuck's sake. One hit ain't goin to kill yah."

"No." She said raising her voice slightly.

"Come on babe one hit." He lowered himself back down to the floor.

_I really don't want to this. _"No."

He was lying on his back now and had trouble talking, "Come...on. One hit."

Rolling her eyes she was got up to leave, but he shot up and grabbed her by the arm. "Ouch Hans, You're hurting my arm."

"I don't care. Now sit down and light up." He dragged her down and handed her a joint. Giving her the lighter, "Now just, uh, light it and...enjoy." He laid back down and continued to puff out smoke.

She just sat there holding the rolled up paper that was in her hands. _Jesus. The hell am I doing. Go and tell someone. _But she didn't want anyone to find out it was her that had ratted anyone out. Sitting there she waited for Hans to completely become lost in his high, and twenty minutes later she was sitting against the wall in the hallway that lead to the auditorium. No one was supposed to use the auditorium, and no ever checked it anyway so she was certain neither Hans or herself would be caught.

She just continued to sit there, doing nothing and just staring at the wall before her. No thoughts, no movement just listening to the silence and sometimes the occasional sound of someone walking by. She checked her phone, 1:51, _Twenty-four minutes still. _She sighed and brought her head back against the wall. Closing her eyes she tried to think of anything that she could think of. As usual though nothing came mind except everything that had just happened. _Why is he doing all this all of a sudden? First the more amorous kissing, then the 'I love you' and now this. _

She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. Everything Hans was pushing on her was all so sudden and maladroit. Just the day before he had put his hand under her shirt and tried to fondle her breasts. She caught his arm but he instead of stopping he pushed her hand away. As his hand touched her breast he broke their kiss and started sucking and kissing around her neck and collar bone. She'd be lying if she said it didn't feel good.

But she also be lying if she said she enjoyed it. The entire time she kept trying to push away from him and softly moan. Which only seemed to make Hans more ravenous. As the bell rung she spun around, grabbed her backpack and left the auditorium. She could feel his smirk, he thought Elsa was just being a tease.

Not wanting to remember any more she reached in her pocket to take her phone out again but she touched something rapped in paper.

_Shit! How in the world did I not put this down. _Panic settled in. _What if I get caught with this shit. Tell person that it was Hans'. The school would hate me if he were suspend from playing next season. To make matters worse I'm starting the think I should just smoke it, and then what would everyone think of me if I still got caught except this time being high and who knows what would happen then_.

There was nothing else Elsa could think of and it was eating her alive to decide on what to do. Standing up she paced the hallway. Folding her arms and hugging herself she paced short distances back and forth. With less than a minute left in the class period she decided to just put it into her backpack and deal with it later.

As soon as the bell rung she raced to the her last period class. Entering the class room she went to the farthest corner of the room and disdainfully stared at the wall to her right. She hadn't even notice Anna walk in, sit next to her and say Hi. The entire time for the first fifteen minutes of class was Elsa just sitting there and was completely oblivious to Anna.

Eventually Anna managed to get Elsa attention.

"Elsa, we have to practice this at least once. Come on listen to me," She put her hand on Elsa shoulder to try and get a response.

Immediately Elsa jerked her head around glared at Anna. Turning her shoulder away, "Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Sorry Elsa but we have to practice, everyone else is." Anna was a little hurt that Elsa didn't want anything to do with this.

Elsa let at a long sigh, "You can practice on your own, I'll just take a zero." She placed her head on her hand and felt angry at herself.

Seeing Elsa something was clearly bother Elsa Anna tried to ask her what was wrong. "Is something wrong Elsa?"

"No" _Everything. _"Just leave me alone to fail the assignment."

"I'm not going to let you do that." Anna said full heartedly.

"And why not." Confusion and anger coated her voice.

"Because it's not fair to you." Anna had no idea how it was unfair towards Elsa but she would figure out something.

Elsa was starting to feel less angry but what was replacing her anger was her confused and curious thoughts on how Anna was putting up with all this. "You've done all the work and you think it's unfair to me." She furrowed her brow and brought her gave to Anna.

"Yes because even though I've done most of the work there is still time from now till the end of class to say something. The way I have arranged the song is far to complicated to sing alone and learn with the time we have left."

"I know you're just being shy Elsa," Anna's tone was sweet and gentle, "But that's something that can be overcome. Here's your chance to voice yourself. The next is singing in front of someone." Anna was smiling now, "So, what is an idea you have."

Once again shocked at how Anna seemed so genuine Elsa only managed to say "I'm not shy." _Tell her something. DO IT. Am I really that insecure._

Before Elsa could answer Anna giggled said, "Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

Unknowingly, Elsa smiled. It was small but it made Elsa feel comfortable, something she only feels when she's alone in her room. "Maybe we could...use a softer tone to sing the song." Seeing Anna's face light up sent butterflies fluttering in Elsa's stomach.

"Great. Now there's a start. As for the rest of the song I was thinking we could start with Pre Chorus, you know the part where Kurt Cobain goes Hello, Hello, Hello, How low." Anna looked at Elsa for both approval and if she was still paying attention. "And with a softer tone we could ad some harmonies to that. What do you think so far."

"Okay." _Am I really that challenged to give a complement._

"From there we go into the chorus. The tempo can stay as it is. Also during the chorus we could take turns singing lines or couplets. Whatever you decide it doesn't matter. Oh and I'll use an acoustic guitar too. And as you said use a much softer tone." From there Anna babbled on to no end.

Class seemed to slow entirely just so Elsa and Anna could finish the song. Elsa had only mentioned to sing the song at a softer tone and occasionally choose something Anna couldn't decide. Which actually turned out to be a lot of things. Like which parts to harmonize at. Which verses to give each other. What parts to cut loose a little. Things like that.

"Anna." Having the name roll of her tongue felt, Elsa felt the butterflies in her stomach intensify.

"...From there we could go into a gradual decrescendo, me at the higher octave and you at the lower one."

"Anna." Slightly raising her voice.

"...The rasp of his voice is just so iconic, and that's why I think..."

"Anna." Raising her voice even higher.

"Yes, oh it's time to go. Sorry, if you can't tell I can ramble on time from time." _Yes you do and it's really cute. _

"What." Anna said.

Elsa realized she had just said that out loud and in front of Anna._ NO, no, no, no. Once please, just for once let something go right. _"Nothing." Elsa's throat clenched and her face grew red.

Knowing what Elsa had said Anna decided to just play it off, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow Elsa. I can't wait." She ran off down the hall and before turning the corner she waved and cheeringly said "See ya later." And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Walking to her car Elsa had managed to avoid Hans, who was probably still in the auditorium smoking. But he didn't come to mind at all and neither did the joint in her backpack. The whole time she thought about Anna and how this one girl was being so tenacious. It didn't bother her that Anna wanted to be friends, but it really left her confused at why she wanted to be friends. The more she thought about it the more it left her with a headache.<p>

Getting in the car she just decided to blast the radio and think about nothing but the music that played. By the time she found a station that wasn't on commercial, she was already three quarters of the way home. There just enough time to listen to just one song.

"This is 103.9. Rap central. Now on the mic is Eminem."

The familiar piano started to play and then into the main rhythm of the beat.

_"Look, If you had one shot, or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted...in one moment. Would you capture it, or just let it slip." _In her mind she knew the answer to that question, no. _One moment to let yourself be exposed and try to obtain something is not what I dream. One moment can't define someone. _In Elsa's mind one moment wasn't enough.

_"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti. He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud. He opens his mouth but the words won't come out. __He's choking, how? Everybody's jokin now. The clock's run out, time's up, over bloah."_ See that's why one moment is not good enough. Everything can be ruined.

_"Snap back to reality. Oh there goes gravity. Oh there goes Rabbit, he choked. He's so mad, but he won't Give up that easy nope, he won't have." _Back in her thoughts Elsa thought how could he get back up from that. Doing it again would only make things worse. _"He knows, his whole back's to these ropes. It don't mater, he's dope. He knows that, but he's broke. He's so sad that he knows when he goes back to this mobile home, that's when it's back to lab again yo, this whole rap," _She hated it when radio or TV blurs out curse words. Its so annoying and stupid, there just words to describe how bad or good something is.

_"You better, lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it, you better never it go. You get one shot, don't miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime." _How can he become one with the music if he failed so hard the first time, god it's like there's no stopping this guy.

_"Souls escaping, through this hole that is gaping. The world is mine for the taking. Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order. A normal life is boring; but superstatdom's close to post-mortem, it only grows harder. Homie grows hotter, he blows it's all over. These hoes is all on him, coast to coast shows he' know as the Globetrotter. Lonely Roads, God only knows. He's grown farther from home, he's no father. He goes home and barely knows his own daughter." _Well maybe if he weren't trying to chase this failed dream of his he could actually do something in his life and spend time with his daughter. She was about to switch the station when she arrived at the gates.

Turning down the music, she rolled down the window and clicked the intercom. The guard was always asleep and this one way to wake him up. She waited for the gates to open before turning up the radio again, _"You better, lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it, you better never let it go. You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes in lifetime. You better, lose your self in the moment you own it, you better never let it go. You only get one shot, do not miss you chance to blow. This opportunity comes in a lifetime, you better."_

Pulling into the garage she turned down the radio again. Parking close to the front of the garage she reached for her bag. Only she realized that the blunt of weed was still in there. Groaning and bringing her hands up to rub her temples she just sat there and listened to the rest of the song.

_"And these times are so hard, and it's gettin even harder. Tryin to feed and water my seeds plus, teeter-totter. Caught up between bein a father and a primadonna Baby momma drama screamin on her too much for me to wanna stay in one spot, another day of monotony. He's gotten to the point, I'm like a snail I've got to formulate a plot, or end up in jail or shot. Success in my only mo-in option, failure's not."_

_"Mom I love you but this trailer's got to go. I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot. So here I go it's my only opportunity that I got." _She turned the radio off and got out of the car. Racing up to her room she her unlocked her bedroom door and slammed it shut. leaning back against it she slid down and stared blankly towards her bed. Marshmallow walked over to her and sat next to her. Being really big she could only scratch just bellow his neck. He whimpered and laid down next to.

"I hate this Marsh. I really do. Hans is trying so much to get me do some weird shit and I don't want any part of it." She looked down at her dog who gave her a comforting look. She sighed and got up from the floor and opened her backpack. Looking at the rolled up piece of paper she gabbed it. "I regret so much." She felt her eyes burn. "Am I about to regret even more."

Starting to treble Marshmallow walked over to her and whimpered again. "I don't know what to do. If anyone catches me with this I'm fucked. But if someone catches me smoking it." Sitting on bed she felt tears around her eyes. Marshmallow put his head down on her lap and looked at her worried. She look out the lighter Hans had given her, something else she had forgotten to leave behind.

Putting on end in her mouth, her hands began to tremble. The lighter was becoming increasingly difficult to hold and tears were slipping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She light the lighter and brought it closer to the paper in her mouth. Before letting the paper burn she told Marshmallow she loved him. And with in minutes she forgot everything, only the feeling of coughing and a burning sensation in her lungs were the only things she could remember.

By the time she came to, it was twelve at night. She sat up and turned on a light. Marshmallow was near the door, and she could see he had been scratching at it to get out. Falling back to the bed she cried. Unable to bring herself to see if her dog was at least alright she just called his name weakly. "Marshmallow?" She choked out.

The dog lifted his head and starred at her. "It's okay." Her breath was shaky.

He sprang up and walked over to her. As soon as he was in arms distance she launched her self at him. Crying and hugging her dog as tight as she could, she kept telling him she was so sorry, and that she'd never do it again.

She also realized there was no way she could go to school the next day. It was too late to get any sleep and by morning she'd more than just tired. Which would mean disappointing Anna, and her teacher. Now bawling her eyes out, regret and self-loathing took over and before long she fell asleep on the floor with Marshmallow curled up next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna was sitting at her desk in her room working on the torturous homework packet for Accounting. She had all week to do it and of course she put it off to last minute. Looking at the clock it read 11:18. Rubbing her eyes and she flipped through the packed to see how much was left. Only to realize she had only done the first two pages out ten. Groaning she go up from the desk and laid in bed just staring at the ceiling.

She had started at nine but she thought about anything and everything that came to mind and every time she tried to answer a question she would read it over and over again until finally she wrote down something with a bunch of vocabulary words and BS to go along with it.

Sitting up in from her bed she looked around her room to try and find something to do. Her eyes drifted around her clattered room. CD's were everywhere and so were clothes and garbage. Her mother always complained about how messy her room was and about once every year Anna would get tired of hearing and clean her room. Seven hours and two trips to dumb later her room was clean again, but for only a day it would last.

_Maybe I should work on my song. _A couple weeks before February break Mrs. Pots told the class the to work on there song and depending how far each of them got, that would be there grade. The last time she worked on was in class before February break. _Nah, I've worked on it so much the only thing missing from it are the words._ The lyrics were a whole new ball game for Anna. Despite her creativity to change up a song and have it sound as if she wrote it, writing one from scratch was harder than she though. The instrumental aspect of was a little easier though. She only had a basic piano part for it for now.

The song lyrics however where not easy. Mrs. Pots said the song should be about something personal or have it send a message people can relate to and take to heart. Only every time Anna would try and think of something she would get lost in her thoughts and eventually forget what she was supposed to do.

Looking at her TV, she decided to play Xbox for a while. Anna knew Kristoff would be on because he always was, and by always, like never turned the damn thing off.

Turning on the power, she looked to see what games she still had. Many were lost in the jungle of mess that was her room. _Hmm, Borderlands no, Borderlands 2 no, Arkham City no, Ghosts. Why in the hell do I still have this. I don't have to be a gamer to know this was utter shit. A complete waste of sixty bucks. Thanks Kristoff. _

_Battlefield, eh maybe. Skyrim mmm maybe. _She looked around her room again to see if there were any games that were thrown around her room. Seeing two games that was keeping up a pizza box she walked over to them. _Dark Souls, hell no I'm frustrated enough as it is and I don't need a migraine. OH Mortal Kombat. We have a winner folks, ding, ding, ding. _

Taking out the disk and putting it in the console she waited to sign into her gamertag, ImaGGtbh. Kristoff always bugged her about the name and usually pretend to forgot what it meant.

After coming to the home screen the message for he amount of friends she had on popped up. It read, 156. After a minute she realized it was because she was a girl. _Gamers are so weird. _Another message popped up on screen _Woodsman411 wants you to join a party. _She clicked the home screen accepted the invite. As soon as she joined his voice boomed out of the TV.

"Hey what are you doing on so late?"

_Shit, where'smymicwhere'smymicwhere'smymic Aha there it is. _She pulled out from underneath her bed and plugged it in. "I got bored and Weselton's homework is killing me so I decided to play some Mortal Kombat. You wanna play?"

"Nah, I'm playin a zombies match on Kino der Toten and the people I'm playin with don't know their ass from there mouth." He laughed in the mic.

"Sucks for you. I'm going to kick some ass as Mileena. You sure you don't wanna play?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't. That's the only game you can actually really kick my ass at. So no, my ego doesn't want to diminish any farther."

"Oh well. I'll kick someone else's ass instead of yours." She laughed into the mouth piece of her headset.

"Laugh it up Anna, just know any other game I'll annihilate you."

"I'm impressed. That's a big word for you Kristoff learn that from English." Though he couldn't see her, he new she was smirking.

"You're the one to talk. How's that homework for Weselton coming."

"Terrible and don't remind me. I just want to take a break and relax."

"Boohoo. Maybe putting work off to the last minute isn't the best strategy."

"Well I've done some of my best work saving things to the last minute." She said intrepidly.

"But Anna seriously you should finish it. Ariel told me your grade in there." Anna was silent on her end. "If you don't bring it up with in the next few weeks you'll fail the quarter, again."

She sighed. Selecting her character she saw that her opponent, _Frost Giant__1, _she told Kristoff, "You and everyone else says that. But it's not that easy. Math is difficult enough as it is and his class soooo boring it makes geometry feel like a vacation. I'm going to finish this packet, I just need sometime to relax and make someone else rage."

"Don't troll the person too hard. The person might send you a very heavily worded message."

She giggled and feeling much better she said, "I'll try not to. But it's just so fun. The person chose Sub-Zero and keeps trying to freeze me. Probably trying to combo. But not today." She started throwing the twin si's her character could throw and using the teleporting kick. She was zoning pretty good and by the way her opponent started to block everything she decided to troll even more by do her own combos and not letting the person counter-attack, or move at all.

"Oh Kristoff I was thinking about something."

"Yah and what is that? You thinking about playing the person again and using Striker to spam his gun move."

"No," her voice become serious, "I was thinking about asking Merida out on a date."

Kristoff new Anna was being serious, and the tone of his voice changed as well. "You sure about that. Like, one hundred percent."

"Yes. I know this is all of a sudden but we hung out a lot during break, doing all kinds of things like shopping, seeing movies, archery."

"Archery!?"

"Yah she took to one of her classes and it was really fun. Even though it was really fuckin cold."

He snorted and then laughed, "That's to funny."

"We've also been hanging out after school and going to the library and studying. She's really cute when she concentrates and it's funny when she tries to pronounce words in Spanish..."

"Sounds like somebody might have a crush."

"Yah, I guess I do. But don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise." Her happy and giddy tone only lasted a second before Kristoff said:

"Are you going to tell you're about this mom."

The smile on her face faded she watched herself perform Mileena's fatality she said "No. I haven't even told her that I'm gay." Sadness and grief filled her voice.

"Oh, okay uh..." Kristoff felt bad for bringing that up. She was already dealing with a lot. The nights were she performs. Her homework and grades. And to top it all off her hidden skeleton she was hiding only from her mother was starting to bother her again.

"It's okay Kristoff. I'm going to tell her eventually. For now the time isn't right."

Going back to his casual and uplifting tone, "Well until then I hope you Merida work out. And I also hope you start working on that homework soon."

Letting out a soft laugh, "I will don't worry."

After her first match with her opponent she quite and continued to talk to Kristoff. A couple minutes later she got a message from the person she just played. It was of course filled with all kinds of obscenities. As she read it aloud she and Kristoff we're laughing uncontrollably.

Barely able to breath Kristoff choked out, "Re...read that last part again."

Catching her breath "You cock sucking pile of worthless shit, play the game right and don't be such an asshole." Laughing aloud again she wondered what to reply.

"Don't make the person to angry, or they might send you a voice message next."

Wiping tears from her eyes, "That'd be great, and even funnier."

She played until 12:45 talking to Kristoff. She decided not to reply to the person because she didn't want to upset the person that much.

Looking back down at the packet she struggled through what was left and by the time she was finished, her clock read 3:27. _Well there goes my sleep for night. Oh well, I don't think my teacher's will mind if catch a few z's. _

* * *

><p>"When are you going to ask her." Ariel was exuberant about Anna's decision to ask Merida out.<p>

"I don't know maybe after school today when we head up to the library."

"Oh Anna I'm so happy for you." She reached out and hugged Anna.

"Thanks Ariel. I can't wait to ask her." The amount of energy with in Anna was probably enough to keep the entire city light for a couple years.

"What did Rapunzel say when you told her?"

Anna snickered, "At first she screeched and told me it was about time. She also added that she new I would ask her out eventually." Then she reminded herself what else Rapunzel said.

"What else did she say?" Ariel furrowed a brow and sat up a little.

_She took Anna outside the cafeteria and walked the hallways to find a place to talk._

_"What do you wanna talk about Punz."_

_Glaring at Anna, "You I know I hate it when people call me that."_

_"Yah I know but it's such a mouthful to say your entire name, and I like so, get used to."_

_"You better not." She shoved Anna, who only shoved back and sent Rapunzel into the lockers. Rubbing her shoulder Rapunzel looked to see if someone had heard the loud bang that came with being shoved into the lockers. _

_"What, looking around for witnesses?"_

_"Maybe. And also to make sure nobody heard that." Staring back at Anna, "Don't you know your own strength, I mean jeez?"_

_Laughing a bit, "No I don't. But if I ever get in a fight I can fend for my self and not have worry about back up. Even though you are a pretty good fighter if might add."_

_Bringing her chin up and stretching her arms, "Yah and don't you forget it." _

_They continued to walk until they reached the hallway towards the auditorium. They didn't want to go in because someone was always getting high back there and neither of them wanted to deal whoever was in there. _

_"So why bring me down here. Don't tell me you have weed in your backpack." Anna said jokingly._

_"Haha, no. I wanted to have a serious conversation with you about asking out Merida." Rapunzel's face was stern._

_Seeing how serious she was Anna nodded her head and listened to what the brunette had to say. "You do realize that this is a big step for you." Anna nodded her head, "I know Kristoff and I give you crap about being single but that's just for a few laughs and eventually we just leave it at that._

_"But now that your going to start dating again, It's been like a year right since you and Kristoff broke up right," Anna nodded her head again, "Okay. I want to know were your mind is and how your going to handle everything."_

_Anna never really thought al lot it before. She just thought it was time to date again. "You know I've never really sat down and really thought about this. I just thought it was time to start dating again. My mother tells me that I should wait till college to really start anything but, erm, I don't know. I just feel that I need someone close to me. I know you, Kristoff, Jess, Ariel, and a few other people I can't remember right now, are always going to be there for me, I just need someone closer to me as more than just a friend. Know what I mean?"_

_A small smile spread across Rapunzel's face, "Yes I do. I know what it feels like to want someone close to you. It's a great feeling to share with someone you really care about. Eugene and I tell each other everything. And even though I tell you everything as well, there's something different about telling someone that you love."_

_"Yes I know I just said I love him but that's a whole other topic to tackle and you've only just scratched the surface.__ You and Merida will do great. Every time you two are around each other it's as if there's an aura of happiness that surround each of you." Anna's face grew a little red. "But take things slow and don't jump to any conclusions to quickly or say you're in love with in the first week. Enjoy yourself and see how this will take you."_

"And are you going to take every word to heart Anna?" Ariel asked.

"Of course I am. She is right and if I'm going to be serious about this I'm going to have to take things slow. Though I dated Kristoff this is completely different."

"Looks like someone's growin up." Anna smirked. "Also, even with Rapunzel's wise words, just know I've loved and dated Marc longer than she's loved and dated Eugene, so don't you even dare to hesitate to ask me anything. Okay?"

Having a wider smile cross her face, "Okay."

"Awesome. Also I think Rapunzel's going to kill you if you keep calling her 'Punz' or something like that."

"She can try. Her and Eugene's names are just so clucky to say all the time. So both are getting a nickname."

"I would ask what Eugene's nickname could be but, lets go back to you and Merida."

Anna sat back in her chair a little. "Sure! I was maybe thinking we could, not you and I of course, umm...go see a movie ,but I don't really know what's playing and I we've seen most of them already. I never really asked her about what kinds of movies she likes. You think she likes action movies. Maybe we could just watch Netflix or Hulu at mine or her house. Oh shit but then there's my mom and her parents. But it'll just look like one of us is having a friend over."

Anna was speaking a mile a minute on what she and Merida could do. Ariel was trying to keep up with what Anna was trying to decide on until finally, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow do down there sparky."

"What you wanted to talk about it again." Anna shrugged.

"Yah I did but I wanted why now. Every time someone brings up relationships your always the one to immediately change the subject and avoid having it brought up."

"I wanted to tell you guys when we're all together but oh well." She brought her hand up around her throat loosely and tapped her finger against her neck. "Over break Merida asked me if I wanted to go to one of her archery classes. Which is weird to have in the winter because it's so cold. And god knows I don't really like the cold, unless I'm building a snowman or skiing. Which is strange because..."

"Hey, whoa, whoa, hey," Ariel said in rapid succession, "try and stay focused."

"I'll try but no promises. So where was I." She started to speak under her breath, "Feb break, archery, the cold, OH yah so we went to ugh what was it called, The Wisps Archery Field."

* * *

><p>"Why do you have archery in the middle of winter Merida? It's really cold and my hands have gone numb." Anna cupped her gloved hands and blew in to them.<p>

"You always say that you hate the cold but love the snow. Pretty sure that's being a hypocrite Anna." Merida gave a light nudge on the shoulder. "Besides if you're going to be a baby about it go back inside with the rest of the whiners who say it's to cold to be doing this." Merida smirked and started walking to the target range when Anna ran up from behind her.

"I'll show you who's a baby." She straightened her back and valiantly walked towards the range.

"We'll see about that." For a second she just starred at Anna ass. She shook her head and caught up to her. "So you think you can hit that target 50 yards out."

"Yes of course I can. I'm a master archer." She grinned and picked up one of the practice bows.

"All right 'master archer' we'll see." Merida crossed her arms and shifter her weight onto right leg. She had a simper look on her face.

Anna grabbed an arrow and went to the starting line. Pulling back the string she felt how much weight was needed to actually pull the string back. _Damn. I thought you just pull it back with no problem. _Her stance was the closest she could get it to seem masterful. Her back was as straight as it could be and her shoulder in her mind were pretty level. _Okay, now I just have to release the arrow. _She shifted her eyes from the target to the arrow head. _3...2...1, _she released the arrow and it went flying down the field.

"Well master, if the target were 20 yards to the left and 15 yards higher, I think you'd hit it." Merida walked up next to Anna and did everything in one quick motion. The arrow went flying straight into the bulls eye. "I think I missed dead center by a couple of centimeters." She looked at Anna smugly.

"Lucky shot. My hands were to cold and the wind took control of my arrow." Merida picked up a hand full of the powdery snow and tossed it into the air. It fell down with now hint of any wind.

"Yah that's some wind. I hear it howling like wolves." She brought her hand up to mouth and howled.

Both of them laughed. When Anna calmed herself she said, "It was still a lucky shot."

"Really!? You wanna put money on that."

"A weeks pay Green Arrow." Anna joked.

"Okay then." She walked up to Anna and she brought a hand to the top of Anna's jacket and shoed Anna away, "Move aside. I don't want you to miss something."

Anna just rolled her eyes and went to where Merida had been standing a second ago. She noticed something on Merida's back that was holding a bunch of arrows. _Oh what is that, a quilt, quick, uh quitter. No but that sounds closer. Umm it's uhh, a quidditch uh..._

"Not even close. That's the game in Harry Potter Anna."

"Wait, what." She said confusingly.

"You were speaking aloud, again."

"Hey I can't help." She said proudly. "Unless you don't like it." She smiled

"No I thinks it's quite adorable, and cute." She looked back at Anna and gave a kind smile. Her gaze met Anna's and their eyes locked. For the few seconds it lasted Anna would feet something different and it was a good different, something each she would feel more often as they started to hang out more after as the break continued. When they went to the library or just walked around town they she felt warm and happier. It gave her the feeling of security and tenderness.

Anna would lose the bet after Merida sent 10 arrows down range, each hitting within millimeters of each other. "Thanks for the money Anna. I could use a new hair dryer." Anna gave Merida a shove with her shoulder and Merida gave a slightly harder shove back. Soon after it become a shoving match between them. Each were laughing and pushing each other until Anna pushed Merida to the ground.

"Oh it's on now bitch." She charged Anna and tackled her into the snow. She pinned Anna to the ground with her knees and reached for a large chunk of snow.

"Hell no." With all her strength Anna released one of her arms and grabbed Merida's jacket. She pulled Merida down and rolled on top of her. Now pinning Merida to the ground Anna took it upon her self to do go a step further than just throw snow onto Merida, which she did anyway. But after that she took a handful of snow and unzipped Merida's jacket.

"What are you..." Before she could finish Anna put the glob of snow in her down the front and back of Merida's shirt. "Shit! Holy fuck. Oh my god what the hell Anna."

Anna started laughing hysterically and fell to the ground as she watched Merida dance around and try and get the snow out. She was laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing and could feel tears falling from her eyes. "Not ffucking cco...cool Anna."

Before Anna could say anything Merida had stripped herself from her jacket and was now trying to remove her flannel shirt. Before long Merida was just in her bra and was wiping off the snow that was clinging to her body. Anna just sat there and watched in silence. She saw how well trimmed Merida's stomach was. How she could just barely make out Merida's abdominal muscles. Her eyes traced Merida's curves and eventually gawked at Merida's red bra. It wasn't the most revealing but it certainly made Anna's mouth drop. Her breasts weren't particularly big, but they were not small and were very well rounded. And Anna couldn't tear her eyes away. She watched as they bounced around as Merida cleaned herself form the snow.

At the same time Anna felt something burn between her thighs. She felt her cheeks flush and unconsciously started moving her right hand towards her snow pants. _Wow this is...new. _Before she long her hand was at the seem at the top of her snow pants. She watched as Merida finished drying herself from the snow.

Merida bent down to grab her jacket and shirt. From where Anna was she could see Merida's breast dangle and bob from her body. "Seriously not cool Anna." Merida sprang up and Anna watched as Merida's bounced around even more. "You're lucky I'm too c...cold to get you back at th...the moment."

Anna fell from her trance and shook her head. While getting off the ground she said, "Don't blame me you were the one that tackled _me_." She hoped by the time she was up and Merida would at least have her shirt buttoned.

"Well I wasn't the one to start the shoving match." Merida retorted.

"You were the one that pushed back though." Anna said slyly. Her face wasn't flushed anymore and to her relief Merida was zippering up her jacket. They walked back to the lodge. It wasn't a big fancy one like the ones Anna saw when she went skiing but it was nice and cozy. They sat by the fire and drinking hot chocolate and waited for Merida's mother to pick them up.

* * *

><p>Ariel and Anna were walking to their buses as Anna finished her story.<p>

"What's that look on you're face Ariel?" Anna said.

"Oh nothing. Except the fact the you got turned on starring at Merida's boobs." Ariel smirked.

Anna's face redden and tripped over her words. "No I. Maybe just. No there was uhh. She. You don't. You know what this conversation is over." Anna somewhat flustered, raced to bus but Ariel was right behind her.

"I guess what I'm doing for my birthday party now."

"That's not until May, and what could it possibly be." Anna looked back at Ariel.

"A pool party. An only girl pool party." Ariel laughed as Anna's face reddened again. "Eye's up here." Ariel pointed to her eyes,"and I'll see you later."

Anna went to open her mouth, but was at a loss of words and just went to the back seat of the bus. Setting her book bag down next to her she let out a sigh and brought her hands around her cheeks. "Being gay has it's perks. But it also has it's downfalls." She laughed at herself and took out her Ipod. She hit shuffle and the first song that played was _Call on Me _by Eric Prydz


	9. Chapter 9

Finishing a perfect 2.5 revolution axel jump on her 3 turn looping, Elsa felt her heart fluttering with joy. _I'm so close to getting a triple for my spin. _With all the things she was now avoiding to do or get away from, ice skating was the one thing she would make time for. She didn't like practicing in the ice skating ring at the Rec center, unless her parent bought it out for her. And even then she would ask them not to watch her. Feeling some one else watch her made her really nervous.

The way she found a place to practice was by herself when she nine and went running through the woods. She wasn't running in fear of anything it was just this incentive that caused her to do it.

She made it a good way into the woods when she found a pretty good sized pond. Being the middle of summer she though nothing of it and didn't tell her parents. But later that winter she went back and found that the entire thing had frozen over. At the time she didn't know how to ice skate but she ventured onto the slippery surface to see what it was like.

But things turned for the worse when she made it to the center of the pond and fell down unable to get back up. The more she struggle to get up the more she fell. Panic settled in as she screamed for her parents. Falling and hitting her head fairly hard she sat there and cried into her legs and thought she would never see her parents or anyone ever again. It was the first time she had ever felt truly alone, and it wasn't the last. Time went by and as dusk fell she knew no one knew where she was.

It wasn't until she had decided to give it one more try that she felt something change.

Wiping tears from her face and balancing her self she stood up and looked around. It had started snowing and the scenery around her was beautiful. She looked around in amazement. It seemed the snow was swirling around her as if to hug and be there for her. She hadn't notice that the wind was pushing very slowly. When she looked down and saw that she was moving, fear started to settle in but the snow graciously seemed to brush against her skin and calm her down.

She giggle as the snow swirled around her. Moving one of legs, she started to pivot and push her self across the ice. Not wearing any skates she still managed to skate her way back to edge of the pond and walk back to her house. After that she convinced her parents to buy her skates.

Now, being seventeen, she was pulling off all kinds of maneuvers and tricks. It would give her the feeling of achievement and happiness, something she needed now more than ever. Never pushing her self to be better like with her grades and appearance, ice skating gave her the feeling of letting everything go and not worry about what other people might say.

If some one where watching her things might play out differently but no one was and it didn't matter. Making her back to were Marshmallow was laying down she did another axel spin, landing backwards on her left foot she held her right leg behind her brought it up above her head and arched her back. Releasing the hold she still skated backwards and brought her right leg in front of her and tucked herself down. She spun and graciously brought her self up and still keeping her right leg up, she brought it behind as she stopped spinning and glided forwards with her arms extended and leaning forward.

Marshmallow barked and wagged his tail as Elsa came back to iced shore line. "What do you think Marsh?" He barked again and she giggle ,"That's what I thought." She sat beside him and took out her phone. It was almost 5:30 and the sun was starting set, leaving the sky scorched with red and orange colors. Looking out on the blue ice covered pond the extremely reflected parts of the pond seemed to look fire from the ski. Elsa looked over to see the mountain Rocky Mountains to her right. Each looking like the tips of ice sickles being put into the fire of the sky.

"Sometimes I wish someone would find me, and accept me." She knew that if anyone did find her that nerves and fear would set in before she could show anyone. "Han's is...I don't even...I don't know what he wants anymore." She tried thinking of something else. "I don't even know the last time I've seen that girl Anna. She seemed so hell bent to help with what she called being shy. I guess you call it that." Marshmallow got up and laid down in front of her, looking up with adoring eyes.

She sighed and petted the top of his. She took out a cigarette from her pocket and light it. Marshmallow whimpered and walked away from her. Loosing how good she felt before regret filled her body as she felt tears stream down her face. "At least it's not weed." She looked at her dog, who only looked back at her with pleading eyes. "I'm trying." She said raising her voice. Marshmallow only looked at her this time with what seemed to be disappointment.

"I can't help it!" She yelled. "What am I supposed to. Hans keeps giving me this shit and expects me do it." Feeling a sudden burst of rage. "FUCK THIS." She threw the cigarette away and crashed down into the snow.

She felt Marshmallow nudge her back with his nose. But she didn't turn to see him. "I hate him. But I have to love. Anna may be...gay, but know one else knows but her friends and me. I don't even think I'm good enough to know. And what if all of a sudden I broke up with him and tried to pursue these stupid feelings. No one in that fucking school is gay and the last time something like this happened it nearly destroyed to school." She heard Marshmallow lay next to her. "I don't need this now. Lets go home Marshmallow." As she got up with him she said she was sorry.

On the way back the only thing she thought was how Anna was so accepting of being gay. _How can she? Is even natural to like girls. _She hugged herself as she thought about it. _I'm not that way, and I'll never be that way. If I need Hans to do it so be it. Anna might be trying but I don't know how long she will keep trying. Hopefully not for long because I don't need friends. I just need myself._

But the following weeks would prove different.

* * *

><p>Merida and Anna were in Kristoff's car. It was there tenth date just in the past two weeks and this time they were on their way to see the new Robocop movie. They had seen the original a while back before they were dating and loved it. For weeks they would say some to the catch lines from the movie, like <em>"I'd by that for a dollar"<em>, _"Come quietly or there will_ _be...trouble"_, or _"Your move, creep." _Of course there friends saw the both of them as giant dorks but it was a fun joke that lasted nearly a year."

"I'm telling you it will be nothing like the original. For Christ's sake it has a PG-13 rating, Anna and remakes are always bad, just look at The Karate Kid or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"So, it could still be good. With modern graphics and a cool badass look for Robocop I have my hopes."

"Well those hopes will die faster than Murphy did." Anna and Merida started laughing while Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Merida has a point Anna. If you need more proof look at Conan the Barbarian and Planet of the Apes. They were pretty bad remakes."

"They had there moments guys. Mark Wahlberg was in Planet of the Apes and it had good twist." Anna said sincerely.

"Yah okay sure Anna." Kristoff said sarcastically. "What about Conan?" Kristoff raised his eyebrow and adjusted his mirror to look back at Anna.

"It had cool graphics." She said confidently.

Merida and Kristoff both laughed while Anna sat there still holding her chin high.

"Holy shit you're serious." Merida said after calming down a bit.

"No, you can't be serous Anna, really!?" Kristoff said

"Yah I am serous guys. Those movies have there moments. You agree with me Alice, don't you?"

Alice, who had been silent up to this point, had been Kristoff's date to Anna's small concert. They had dated a lot more after that and were know in a pretty good relationship.

"I have to agree with Anna. With The Karate Kid it was nice to see a little back story with the Karate teacher and in Charlie in the Chocolate Factory the songs were more...uhm...diverse, I guess you could say."

"See what you did Anna, you turned my girlfriend against me." Kristoff looked over at Alice and smiled at her.

"Oh well Kristoff. The score is even but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna win."

"In your dreams sister." Merida said. "I'm gonna win because I don't loose.'

"Oh those are fighting words Anna. You gonna take that sitting down." Alice said.

"I don't think she stand that seatbelt is pretty strong." Kristoff and Alice laughed while Anna sat up to poke her head into the front of the car..

"Seatbelt or not, I can beat Merida in any fight any day." Before Merida could reply Anna added. "Just the other day she tried to tackle me in the snow again. Only to get another face full and shirt full of snow."

"What you got to say about that Merida." Kristoff readjusted his mirror to now face Merida.

She thought for a couple seconds before getting a large grin on her face. "I think you just did that to see my bra covered tits again." Anna's face immediately got cherry red and her mouth hung open only to find no words.

Kristoff pulled on the collar of his shirt and Alice turned back around, wide eyed and a little red.

"So uhm..." Kristoff readjusted his mirror to look back at Anna, but seeing Anna's red face caused him to burst out laughing. He tried calming himself down to focus on driving, but every time an image of Anna's red face would cause another episode of laughing.

Confused at Kristoff's burst of sudden laughter,"What's so funny?" Alice said looking back in the back seat to see a very pleased, and laughing, Merida. Looking at the now humiliated Anna she still didn't get what so funny. "Kristoff why are you laughing so hard? Is there something I'm not seeing here." Being somewhat relatively new to Kristoff's friends, Alice didn't know Anna was not so easily embarrassed.

Merida's crossed her and sat back in her seat a little knowing she had just embarrassed the most gladdened person she knew. While Anna sat slumped in her seat and tried hiding her burning cheeks by looking at the window. Merida knew she had gotten Anna pretty good.

She didn't notice how Anna stared at her after getting a shirt full of snow the first but she did the second time.

After tearing off her jacket she and unbuttoning her shirt she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Anna's eyes were starring at her but not just at her at a more specific area. While still dancing around and wiping snow of her body, it took a couple moments to figure out what Anna's eyes were glued to. After though she made the connection and actually made a little show for Anna, you know just because. It was anything too erotic or showy, just swaying her hips a bit more and having her hands cup her breasts and graciously slide down her body once in a while. It was difficult to do while being covered in snow and being really cold but it was enough to make Anna's mouth hang open and drool over, but it was nothing special.

Looking at Anna now, her face was completely red, enough to almost hide her freckles, Merida continued. "What's out the window Anna? Thinking about my rather perfect boobs." Anna turned her head even further into the window. "Yoohoo, this is not the time to be thinking about my tits Anna."

Merida reached over and tickled Anna just below her rib-cage. "Helloooo!?"

Anna slapped Merida's hand away and now feeling a rush of anger she spun around and spat out, "Stop for fuck's sake!"

But that only made Kristoff and Merida laugh even harder. Anna growled and turned her head back at the window. Kristoff had been laughing so hard he had almost pulled of the rode.

It shut them all up when the sound of wheels hit the the bumpy dirt and grass making the car jump. It was enough for Anna to lose some of the redness in her face and, enough to stop Kristoff's out of control laughter. "Jesus Kristoff, pay attention." Alice said bitterly. "I don't get what you guys where laughing at but what ever it is, you better stop before Anna gets pissed and we get into an accident." Alice cautioned.

"They already crossed that line." Anna said regaining some of her humor.

"Oh come on Anna I'm only kidding." Merida gave Anna a small nudge on the shoulder.

"Whatever." Cooling down a bit from her anger, Anna also managed to loose the red from her cheeks entirely. "It wasn't for that by the way. It was to teach you a lesson." Anger still coated her voice but some playfulness could still be heard, until...

"On how to make you horny." Merida shot back. Kristoff started laughing again.

Anna's face blushed once again and she was almost at a complete loss of words, only this time anger didn't come to her. "No, uhh, for, uhm. The lesson was to uhh, to teach you ahhh. It was to teach you some uhh."

As Anna continued to try and find her words Merida continued while Kristoff tried to explain to Alice, who still didn't get it, what was so funny about everything that was happening.

Putting a seductive tone into her voice Merida said "What, cat got your tongue?" Merida brought her pointer finger up to Anna's chin and curled her finger under it, bring Anna closer to Merida. Their lips inches from touching. Anna could just barely feel Merida's hot breath brush against her lips, sending shivers down her spin. Her eyes jumping around and eventually locking onto Merida's.

Continuing with her seductive tone, "Come one say something back, get a little angry, it's kind of," Merida turned Anna's head and whispered into her ear, "Sexy." Anna's mouth opened but now words came out and her mouth felt extremely dry. Merida had moved her hand onto Anna's cheek and brought Anna's head closer as she turned Anna's head to face her again. Her lips nearly touching Anna's now.

Anna could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Her breathing became shortened, and she started to feel sweat roll down her back and forehead. Her eyes started to jump back and forth between Merida's lips and eyes.

Looking into Merida's eyes Anna's mind went blank and the only thing she could do was slowly close her eyes and lean in and close the extremely close distance between her lips and Merida's. Bring slightly shaking hand up to cup Merida's cheek, she reopened her eyes as there lips closed the small space between them.

But the sound of Kristoff putting the car into park tore Anna's head away at the very last possible second. "That's why it was so funny."

Merida's and Anna's hands fell back to there sides. Anna looked at her trembling hand to distract herself from the almost kiss. She could feel Merida's eyes burning through her with glee.

"Oh okay, now I get it." Alice said.

"That was too funny Merida. I nearly pissed myself." Kristoff said.

"That's gross Kristoff, but true, good one Merida." Alice said.

Keeping a sly smile "Thank you. Got anything to say Anna, or do you wanna just sit there and look stupid." Kristoff chuckled this time.

Shaking her head, now feeling her ego drop a bit and being pretty flustered, she managed to say, "You know what you guys, you're all scumbags, you're a scumbag" She pointed at Merida, "And scumbags see the judge on Monday morning. Now get out of this car and take your laughing with you." Merida started laughing while Kristoff and Alice furrowed their brows, not getting the paraphrased reference.

Getting out of the car and taking Merida's hand Anna felt something different. Something that made her stomach get butterflies and form a smile across her face. Talking there way inside, every time she would look at Merida, something would feel different. It would make Anna's heart jump a couple beats but it would have a feeling being of warmth and happiness.

Even though Merida had managed to royally piss her off, the moment after word was something completely different and heart racing.

Making there way into the theatre Anna stopped thinking about what had happened and tried to focus on the tragedy of a movie that unfolded before her eyes. _Hollywood what are you doing. _

* * *

><p>Now after the movie Anna was sitting alone at a table texting and waiting for everyone to come sit down. Merida had to go to the bathroom and Kristoff and Alice were off buying food at the food court Anna was sitting at.<p>

_Rapunzel: _Now friken way!

_Anna: _Yah she almost kissed me :0

Remembering the moment made Anna's smile grew even bigger.

_Rapunzel: _That's great. What led up to it?

_Anna: _Too much to say by just txting.

_Rapunzel: _You and Kristoff better tell me Monday, or there will be...trouble.

_Anna: _LOL and we will And I have to admit, this remake was bad.

She continued to text Rapunzel for a while. She didn't even notice the tall and muscular auburn hard guy sit across from her at the table. He was fairly well dressed in Timberlin boots and blue denim jeans, with a white t-shirt and crimson leather jacket.

But Anna didn't notice him and for awhile he just awkwardly starred at her with a grin on his face.

_Anna: _She doesn't need to know now.

_Rapunzel: _The longer you wait the harder it's gonna be to tell her.

_Anna: _I know I know I know. UGH. :(

"Hey red." Said a pretty rude voice. But Anna ignored it and continued to text. "Hey" The voice said a little harsher.

Looking up Anna saw him. Only she wasn't impressed and a little annoyed at this guy. She put her phone in her pocket put a smile on. "Sorry. Can I help you."

"No, put you can help me." His harsh tone was replaced with a casual and monotonous one.

"Help you with what." She said tilting her head curiously.

"At explaining why a beautiful girl like you is sitting alone on a Saturday night." His grin on his face grew a little broader and he leaned back.

"Well I'm waiting for my friends and..."

"Well forget your friends for while and spend the night with me. I can show you a couple things around this dump that are more...exciting." The grin on his face practically beamed at Anna.

"I don't think my date would like that."

"Oh just tell him that you'll be back. You had do something real quick. I don't think he'll mind." He leaned in from his chair and took Anna's hand, gently stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Actually..." She started to pull her hand back, feeling a little creeped out by this guy. _You're weird dude._

"Come on, I make in worth your while." He winked at her and then she realized what he was trying to do, and what he really wanted to do. _F__igures._

Feeling really uncomfortable now, she went to get up, "Okay I think I got to go..." _Like a few miles from you._

Getting up with her he said, "Okay where to. I know a good place for a meal just down the street. I can take you in my Mercedes. It has really comfy leather seats." He walked over next to her and went to put his arm over her shoulder.

Catching his arm and lifting it above her head and taking a few steps back, "No I'm good. But you should leave right now." She started to step away but he was right next to her again.

"I don't think so gorgeous. You're way to good looking to go anywhere by yourself."

_God you're really getting on my nerves. Typical hunk looking for one thing. Asshole. _She straightened her back and with a demanding and intimidating voice, "Back off. I'm not interested."

"Feisty, I like that." _Oh my god you can't be serous._

Rolling her eyes, "Go away, I'm not interested."

He chuckled, "Sure you are just calm down and follow me."

"Ugh, fuck no. I'd rather spend my night sitting home alone, with nothing to do but watch the news."

"Okay then we can watch it together." _JESUS. What's with this guy._

"Get your over grown hands off me asshole and leave me alone." She was really mad now and if he kept it up she would loose it.

"Just calm down. I'm just asking you to spend some of the night with me." His charming and relaxed voice had no affect on Anna what so ever. And it really turned him on.

She started to clench her fists, "I'm really warning you."

"Oh come on." He tried putting his arm around her again but she grabbed his arm, and starred at him dead in the eyes.

"I'm really _fucking_ warning you." She snarled.

But that just made him grin even more and to her unknowing, really turning him on. She wrestled with his arms for a bit. Being as strong as she was, he was a lot stronger and she was beginning to loose the battle.

"Hey Anna where'd you go." Kristoff said.

_Thank god. _She knew of it weren't for Kristoff, she would have punched they guy straight in his face. "Kristoff." She yelled.

The guy let go of her and slipped away when she left his side.

"Where did you go?" He said innocently.

"We're leaving." She commanded.

"Why?"

"Because some asshole tried to hit on me and it really pissed me off. I just need to get out of here."

Seeing the anger built up inside her Kristoff told Alice, what was up with Anna and said they were going to eat in the car.

"What about Merida?" Alice asked.

"When she comes back, I tell her my mom will cook something up for us."

After waiting for Merida the four of them made it to Kristoff's car. Driving off, Kristoff and Merida knew not to mess with Anna when she was this angry, unlike before when they were in the car before. So they just sat there listening to her vent about the ass hat that tried to hit on her and get more than just a date. When she was done, all of them felt disgusted and angry at the guy the guy.

"I'll kick his ass if I see him Anna." Kristoff said.

"Not if I get to him. No one messes with my date." Anna felt herself smile and loose some of her anger.

When Kristoff dropped Merida and Anna of, he was still pretty pissed but he was going to spend more time with Alice seeing it was 8:27. When Merida and Anna went into the house her mother asked how there time was and made them a steak for dinner and told them if was too romantic for just two friends. _If only you knew mom, but now's not the time._

When she was done she told them she was going to bed and if Merida wanted she could spend the night, which she did. And for the remainder of the night the girls watched to original Robocop and it's sequels. They sat together with Merida's head on Anna's should and Anna's head leaned against Merida's.

Anna was sitting with her legs down while Merida curled hers up to her chest and together they watched the movies. Making sure not to fall asleep like that they eventually slept on the couch one on the couch and one in the chair. It was a good end to a night that went pretty well, even if some asshole tried to get more than just a date with Anna.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay class it's time to things back into gear. I know we've only done one singing project but it's I think we do another." Anna nearly jumped from her seat.

"Yesss." It had become a common occurrence for Anna say or do anything that really excited in her in the class and everyone was starting to get used to it.

"Everything still applies from the first one, but this time there's a catch." Anna was nearly falling out of her seat with excitement. "You have to choose a song from the 70' to the 80's and no exceptions and with that get to work."

"Also, seeing that is the age when I was in high school," there were a few giggles from the class, "so I don't expect many of you to know a lot of songs from that era. Unless your Anna of course." Mrs. Pots looked over at Anna, who was happily twirling her pigtails. "There are threes computers in here and one in the Box. I can write you a pass to the library if you want also."

As soon as Anna realized it was time to get into groups she started to collect her things before Ariel asked, "Where are you going?" Her eye brows were scrunched together and she was at a loss at why Anna was leaving.

"To work with Elsa." She said nonchalantly.

This one of the rare times Elsa was back in class. Ever since smoking in her room she had begun to skip all of her classes with Hans. Even if Hans didn't skip with her she still went to the auditorium to smoke.

The first few weeks of doing it she would get a text from Hans to skip her first or second period. For the most part it was really a coin flip on what would happen. Hans would sometimes pull out a bag of weed or a pack of cigarettes and they would smoke some of it. Most of the time it would knock Elsa out, if were dope, rather than make do her anything else to her really. Each time it happened she would regain consciousness, and something on her body would feel weird and her shirt seem out of place. She knew Hans had something do with it but she'd never confront him about it.

On other occasions Hans would pin her up against a wall and he would kiss her. His tongue wrestled inside her mouth. It was always a weird feeling for Elsa but she would try and reciprocate what his tongue was doing with hers. After a few seconds his hands would start to roam all over her body. He would never lift up or go under her shirt during those first few weeks but rather just lightly squeeze her breasts when his hands landed on them. Elsa would elicit a slight moan from time to time to make it seem as if she was enjoying it.

He would always pull on of her legs around. Elsa would keep her leg there when Hans would go back to her breasts. Every now and again he would drop a hand to her ass and squeeze it as well.

Somewhere he would stop kissing her and start ravaging her neck. It would start of as him just really aggressively kissing her but eventually he would suck and lick up and down whatever side of her neck he was on. She would feel his breath on her neck and it always sent chills down her spine. She would start to shift and shake against Hans which pushed him to continue even more. Every few moments she would release a moan, some real, but most of the time they were fake.

After those first few weeks though things really changed, and in Elsa's mind worse. She could now get through one and a half joints of weed, but that was because she smoked by herself a lot now. Unfortunately the disgusting habit followed her home. Ever since seeing how Marshmallow didn't like being around the fumes she would smoke on the balcony that was outside her room or in the woods outside her house.

The reason was because Hans wasn't smoking with her anymore as much as he used to. He would let her get through one blunt and then he would start kissing her. He still did everything that she was used to him doing, it still felt wrong to her, and now he was really getting amorous.

The week before February Break he would slip underneath Elsa's shirt. His hands would feel really cold and rough against her skin. It startled her when he did it and little by little his hands would raise until they found Elsa's bra. Every time she would grab his hands and try to push away from him. Whether he was attacking her neck or kissing her lips he would still continue to wonder up her shirt until Elsa got tired of reaching for his hands.

After he would fondle and play with her breasts to no end. His thumbs would press against her nipples and he could feel them harden underneath her bra. Though he never reached under her bra he would always brush his finger tips against where the seem of her bra and skin met as if to pull up and expose her breasts.

During vacation half of his older brothers went to the Bahamas with his parents. He never came over to her house except for one night were he showed up and brought Elsa a bunch of lacy bra's and he told her to start wearing them to get used to them. He also added that she start to where skirts with no tights more often.

The following week after vacation Elsa would wear a skirt and one of the bras Hans brought her. He would take her leg and instead of just having it wrap around him he would caress his hand all along her outer thigh and around her rear. His one hand would still be under Elsa's shirt and mouth would have full attention on her neck, but this would cause her skin to form goose bumps and send more shivers down her spin. Not wearing tights, Elsa could feel everything he did even more. Most of the time his rough and cold hands would go up and down her leg. But every once so often he would squeeze her ass gently.

Each time he would do this he would stop suddenly at some point, pick up his book bag, and leave without saying a word. She never new why but every time he did it she would just stand against the wall and feel nothing but loneliness and shame. She'd never cry but just sit in the darkness, letting it surround and hold her as if it were trying to sooth her from the horror she was going through. After a while of self loathing Elsa would check her phone and go to whatever class she had. Hans would never text her back to go back down the auditorium or about anything that happened.

"Anna, are you sure that's a good idea? The last time we did this she bailed on you." Ariel said. "Remember?" She made a gesture to her head.

"Yah I do but she probably got cold feet and was extremely nervous." Anna's optimism sometimes annoyed the crap out of Ariel.

"I don't think so. I think she just blew you off. Have you seen the ways she just ignores you? I mean come on Anna she's barely been here three times in the past couple weeks."

"Do you remember when we first started hanging out?"

Caught completely off guard, Ariel furrowed her brow and said, "Yah, but I don't see what that has do to with this."

"Well, do you remember one particular instance when we went swimming and I almost drowned because _someone_ pushed me in the seven foot end even though I had no idea how to swim."

"I didn't even know. When we first met you were always saying crazy things like skiing with your eyes closed, being able to play Through the Fire and the Flames, which were completely false. When you told me you didn't know how to swim I thought you were just fucking with me again. I just thought it would be funny."

"Eventually you forgave me for being such an assthough." Anna crossed her arms and a sly smile formed on her face. It was then Ariel realized what Anna had done. "Touché, Anna. But the second time we went swimming was different." Anna's smile grew broader and Ariel realized she was still being played into Anna's trap.

"Everybody gets cold feet from time to time." Anna said, sounding more serious. Before Ariel could say anything else Anna added, "And that's what second chances are for so, see yah!"

Anna got up and walked over to the corner of the room where Elsa was sitting, leaving Ariel baffled yet impressed with Anna's humanism.

Walking over towards Elsa, Anna but notice how the blonde's over all demeanor was completely different from the last time she saw Elsa. Though she had seen Elsa in class before, when she was in class, Anna didn't notice the way Elsa was changing.

One of the first things Anna noticed was that Elsa seemed to be trying to cover herself. Her arms were crossed and held really close to her body. Her legs seemed to want to come up on the chair as if she could hold them close to as her. Anna also noticed that Elsa wasn't looking at the floor like she did before. Instead her head was completely turned towards the wall, not wanting to look at anything.

When Anna sat down next to Elsa she saw that Elsa was trembling a bit. "Hey Elsa. Are you cold. You're kind of shivering and holding yourself." She tried getting Elsa's attention by moving her chair closer and saying her name.

"Elsa, are we gonna have to go over everything I taught you." She thought that might get a small laugh or something. But no, nothing. The blonde just sat there.

Anna decided to try and get Elsa's attention by putting a hand on her knee and giving a small shake to get the Elsa's attention. As soon as her fingers met Elsa's skin though, the blonde shot up from her seat and looked at Anna with panicked eyes.

Everyone's eyes turned to see what had happened. Elsa looked around and turned her back to everyone.

"Everything alright over there?" Mrs. Pots said.

"Yah we're fine. We are just going to go the library. Could you please write us a pass please?"

"Sure." As Anna waited for the pass she walked to Elsa's side. Standing beside the blonde Anna saw that she was at least an inch or two shorter. She also saw that Elsa stood hunched over, had her arms crossed had her shoulders almost to the tips of her ears.

"Come on Elsa let's go." Though sounding cheerful, Anna knew something was bothering Elsa.

Not giving a response Elsa followed Anna out of the class and into the hallway. They walked in silence for a while. Anna started to hum a song and gingerly looked around the hallway.

Elsa couldn't help but feel a little calmed and warmed by Anna's soft and happy humming. It took Elsa a while to figure out what song Anna was humming. She new it was Green Day but the name of the song escaped her at the moment. The more Anna would hum the song Elsa would try and find the lyrics to go along with Anna's smooth and tender humming.

_Out of body and out of mind, kiss the demons out of my dreams. I get the funny feeling that's alright. Jimmy says it's better than air. I'll tell you why. _When Anna reached the chorus the volume of her humming increased ten fold. Elsa would continue to sing the lyrics in her head. _Drain the pressure from the swelling. The sensations overwhelming. Give me a kiss goodnight and everything will be alright. _Hearing those words in her head and thinking of Anna made Elsa's mind go blank for a second.

She shook her head to get rid of the thought. _Stop__ with this bullshit Elsa. Getting rid of these disgusting thoughts already. I'm not like that. _By the time Elsa was done berating herself, the song Anna was humming was almost over.

_Tell me, Jimmy, I won't feel a thing...So give me Novocain. _Anna hummed the outro of the song and Elsa felt a small sense of calm wash over her.

Before long they arrived at there destination, but it wasn't the library. It was the hallway to the auditorium. At first Elsa didn't notice but once she saw the familiar pattern of the floor she stopped and for the first time today, looked at Anna.

Anna sat down in the middle of the hall and looked back at Elsa, who was standing there looking at her with worried sapphire eyes. "It's okay Elsa. We're not going in. The junkies that hang out in there can have there peace." Anna turned her head just in time to miss the hurt look Elsa gave. _I'm one of those 'junkies'. _Dropping her head again she moved her legs the short distance to where Anna had sat down.

Elsa looked around, not knowing where she could sit.

"Sit in front of me Elsa. I want to see that beautiful face of yours." Anna giggled and Elsa's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She slowly sat down in front of the redhead and once seated she brought her legs up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, felt Elsa nervous and panicked. Shifting her just her eyes. She looked at the floor. Observing the tiles that reflected her face.

Anna spoke again. "Obviously this isn't the library." She smiled but Elsa's eyes never looked up. "So what I was thinking that instead of picking a song we just talk for a while." As much as Elsa wanted to talk to someone she thought no one would understand. Keeping things locked away was the only way she could cope with things. "For looking at you know I never noticed that you had freckles. There not as prominent as mine but there kind of cute."

Elsa felt her cheeks brush and hide her face in her knees.

Confused with Elsa's reaction Anna changed the subject. "What's your favorite type of music?"

A simple question that should have been a simple answer. But instead Elsa deadpanned "I don't have one."

Anna laughed a bit, "Oh come on. Everybody has a favorite. Well I guess I would an exception because I love all kinds of music. There's rock 'n roll, which is what the 70's and 80's were built upon. Like Styx, Zeppelin, well actually they were more of the hard rock, metal bands because of there riffs and rhythm. Then there's Aerosmith and Freddy Mercury." As Anna talked she started twirling her one of her pigtails and her eyes started wondering around.

"Oh and country music which is just awesome. Singer like Dolly Parton, Rebba Macintyre, Johnny Cash, Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood tell such good stories in there songs and have really strong emotional ties with the lyrics. Country music also has it's great and unique sound. From being twangy, if that's a word, to just melodic. Oh did you Dolly Parton sung I will always love you. It was some what popular but it was when Whitney Houston did a rendition of it in the Bodyguard it became a staple in music history."

"Oh and I could on but I'm gonna try and stay focused and not ramble on, ha Zeppelin song, one of my favorites. The guitar riffs in there songs are always fun to play. Oh wait, so much for staying focused." She giggle but Elsa still had her eyes glued to the ground. "What I was going to say was that every body has a favorite type of music to listen. Come on Elsa. There's got to be something you listen to, to make you feel better, to make you happy. It's not hard just think about."

The cheerfulness of Anna's character was eating away at Elsa. _It's just a simple question. Ugh, what do I listen to. _As she thought about she realized the music Hans always blasted in his car was actually her favorite. She hated to admit it but he did give one thing to really like.

She kept her eyes fixated on the ground she opened her mouth and spoke softly, "I guess modern rock."

"Now that wasn't hard now was it? Next is I guess is what's your favorite band."

"Three Days Grace." _Where is she going with this._

"Okay, and what's your favorite song of there's"

"What's the point of this?" The harshness of Elsa's voice made Anna's smile fade a bit.

"The point of doing this Elsa is to show you how easy it is to share things about yourself. I guess I still have more work to do."

"Why?" Elsa brought her eyes up and stared coldly at Anna.

Anna let out a small sight. "Because Elsa I can tell something is bothering you and I want to try and help you. Of course I'm not going to try and have you tell me everything in one conversation. Even though that would be really awesome, building up to that point is better for you and me." Anna's smile returned, "This is what friends are for right?"

Before anything else could be said the bell rang. "Well Elsa I gotta run. Think about what I said and hopefully tomorrow when _we _pick a song it won't be like all the other times."

* * *

><p>Elsa watched the blissful red head get up and walk out of the hall. Elsa sat there in total silence as Anna collected her things, stunned at the redhead's comment of being friends. <em>How can she think that are we really friends? It's been nearly a month since I talked to her and to top it off I stayed home because of what that shit did to my body.<em> Continuing to sit there and think she didn't notice her phone vibrate.

By the time she realized it was vibrating nearly twenty messages had been sent to her. "The hell does he want now." She said under her breath.

_Hans: _Where r u.

_Hans: _I said where r u.

_Hans: _Answer me for christs sake.

_Hans: _Answer you damn phone.

Though Hans wasn't next to her she could feel how angry he was, and it scarred her because of she knew what he would do if he got really mad. She scrolled down the messages a bit and started reading them again.

_Hans: _You know what fuck u.

_Hans: _Call me later tonight at 8 and don't be late doing it or I'm going to get really pissed.

_Hans: _DON'T FORGET

After leaving the school she felt petrified at what Hans wanted to talk to her about. She thought the worst if she forgot to call him or if he just decided to something anyways. _What if he knows I don't love him? What if he knows about my feelings towards girls? What if he hates me and is going to start another rumor? _The more she though about, the more scared and terrified she felt.

Elsa felt her hands tighten on the steering wheel. It got to the point where she could see her knuckles get whiter than her skin. Her mouth felt dry and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

She finally reached her house and when she entered her house, she raced to get her skates from her room. She took a small bag of blunts with her. She ignored Marshmallow completely and ran into the woods, crying and wanting to run away from everything in her life. As she reached the lake she put on her skates and smoked three joints before doing anything else.

She didn't remember what happened afterword but when she felt somewhat like herself again she checked her phone, it read 7:01 and she had a text from her mom that dinner was ready. She hope that would be a great distraction.

* * *

><p>Eating with her parents was so bad, as long as nothing personal came up that her parents wanted to know.<p>

"Eat Elsa. I spent a long time making this meal." He mother said.

"Stop doing that with your salad and eat damn it." Her father demanded.

Instead of listening to her parents she just continued to move the lettuce of her salad around the plate. She would constantly look at the clock on the stove to check what time it was in order to not miss calling Hans.

Her father snapped his fingers and a butler came over. Her father whispered into the mans ear and after a while the butler came back and put a piece of paper over the clock on the stove.

Elsa felt tense and nervous. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, fear settled in afterwards. "Now focus on us and not the clock. Please Elsa." Her fathers voice was softened a bit.

"Do what you father says please Elsa. Tell us about your day. Or anything at least." Her mother said I under her voice.

Elsa just sat there poking at her salad, not bother to do anything else. Her parents tried and tried to get through to Elsa but nothing seemed to work and her father and mother had just about enough of not knowing what was going on with there only daughter.

Her parents continued to ask any questions they could think of to get through to her but nothing worked. Her father was slowly loosing his patience and so was her mother,

"We are your parents Elsa. Tell us what is wrong or anything in that manor." Her fathers voice was becoming less calm and more demanding again.

"Elsa." Her mother cautioned.

But she still didn't say anything and her parents rolled there eyes and lost their will to continue to get an answer from Elsa.

Everything remained silent until Elsa's phone rang. "Who the hell could be calling you now." Her father got up and stood next to Elsa with his hand out. "Give me the phone."

She took out her phone and saw that it was Hans. She shook her head. "Can I be excused." The first words she said all night to her parents.

"No." Her mother said raising her voice.

"Give me the phone!" Her father yelled. She still shook her head. "Elsa, give me the phone now and eat your dinner." Her father was on the verge of loosing his temper.

Elsa was terrified at what do. _My parents can't know. I can't miss this call. Maybe it's better if I ignore it and give him the phone. NO, answer it. Should I? _As she continued to find the answer her mother got tired of waiting.

She got up with out Elsa or her husbands knowing and raced over to the other side of Elsa's chair. She grabbed the phone from Elsa's hand and hit ignore call. "There here you go." She gave the phone to her husband and walked back to her seat as if nothing had just happened.

Elsa, in complete shock, felt like sobbing. She knew Hans was now extremely mad and didn't know what was going to happen now. She got up from the table and raced to her room, ignoring the calls from and yells her parents were berating her with.

"What are we doing wrong. We've tried being more understanding, more relaxed, more demanding, but nothing is working." Her father said as Elsa was making her way upstairs.

"I know but something is wrong with her. I think things between she and Hans are getting..."

"Don't," Her father said, "They're fine. If anything sexual was happening she would tell us because that is something she needs us to know about. She wouldn't hide something like that from us."

"Your right, but what could it be?"

"I don't know." Her father said sighing. "Just put her plate in the fried and lets go to bed. Early morning again."

When Elsa made her way into her room she threw herself onto the bed and sobbed into a pillow.

"I'm so fucked. He's going to kill me." She kept repeating. Marshmallow was whimpering and trying to get Elsa's attention by nudging her side or squeaking one of toys. But nothing worked and her eventually jumped on the bed and laid next to her. "I hate my life." She complained through her sobbing

After a while of sobbing and feeling utter helplessness, Elsa made her way down to the kitchen and found her phone on one of the counter tops.

When she picked it there was one message from Hans, _Auditorium, first period. Be there. _


	11. Chapter 11

**So this first part is something I just felt like writing. It is a small lemon with Anna by herself and I just felt like writing it. It's nothing great but I like it, so disclaimer for this chapter. Also, if you don't know the referenced song, I really encourage you to look it up to get a better picture. **

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others by the way.**

* * *

><p>It was one of those rare and boring work days at the restaurant after school today. They had ten customers in total for the night. Anna's mother had gone home an hour and a half ago and they were starting to close up for the night. All of her friends had left and Anna managed to convince everyone else to stay behind for something really important she needed to tell them.<p>

_Okay, just calm down and breath. It's just like when you told your friends. Well these guys are my friends too, but they like friends I work with. No, what that doesn't make sense how about this, there friends that are older and don't know I'm gay. Yah, that's sounds long and stupid but it works for now. _

Anna was pacing around her moms office like the day when she performed for the first time, only this time she was freaking out even more. Like her friends, she had known everyone she worked with almost her entire life. Would they accept her as fast as her friends did? Would there be ones that accept her and ones that don't. Would it be a huge fight? What if it was a big fight and the police had to get called?. _Oh damn it, there going to accept me right? Stop worrying. What if they don't? _Anna's eyes went wide and her pace across the room increased. She started twirling one of the ends of her pigtails. _What if they tell mom and she gets mad or doesn't accept me either? That would end everything and I would be more than crushed more than anything._

Anna held back tears and fanned herself as she felt sweat form on her forehead. _You know what. I'm just going to do this and what happens, happens. Hopefully nothing bad. NO, nothing bad will happen. That's right, nothing will. _She finally sat down in the desk chair with her arm on the arm rest and leaned her head against her standing arm. She started spinning in the chair and let her mind wonder to try and relax herself. After awhile she picked up the picture of her and her father.

"I wish you were still here. This wouldn't be so hard if you could give some extra words of encouragement. God would you be proud of the catch I have though. She's spunky, exciting, and just as fiery as me, aside from being more...ugh...sexual than me I guess." Anna thought for a minute and decided to reword what she said, incase her father was looking down on her with a confused, but warm look. "Well I actually I stare more at her, and it's not a secret. I like to goggle at her and sometimes at my other friends but so what, they can deal with." She giggled.

She started talking as if her father were right there in front of her. "Going on she actually is more...uhm...actually what would you call. I'm guessing here but, no, let's say she just says more sexual things that just really...get to, uh make me, uh turn me on." She felt small tingly sensation run through her body.

"To be honest too I think that's something she has thing for as well. Every time she does I trip over my words and get beat red and she seems to go even further making all kinds of remarks about what she does in the shower, what she does alone, how she uses a vibrating toothbrush." As she continued to reminisce about Merida's behavior she started to feel her cheeks burn and feel a strong pulse in her neck.

If her dad really were there with her things would've gotten really awkward as Anna's hand circled around the button on her jeans.

She thought for a second and wondered if her mother and father said anything like that. Immediately a very raunchy and grotesque flash image of her parents having sex flashed through her head. The hot feeling dropped and she her daydreaming was stopped as she tried to shake the image from head.

_Oh shit what the hell is wrong me. Eww. So fucking gross. _She got chills down her spine that the went through her entire body, replacing the small tingling sensation.

Putting down the picture she got up and she shook her head to get rid of the image that was plastered to her brain. _Sometimes my mind wonder's a little to much. _She went over to the TV and turned it flipping through the channels to find something of interest.

_This is what Netflix is for damn it, almost nothing good on. News. news, news, hey look news about Hollywood. Ugh. History channel, boring, unless it's Monster Quest. Nope, Nope, MTV, nah. FX, usually really crappy movies. Lets see cartoons, later tonight when I'm eating dinner or 'doing homework' that will probably go undone till one, when I get myself to finally do it._

She continued to flip through the channels to see what was on, which was nothing. Eventually she got to the point were there would only be a flash of what was on, because she was clicking the buttons on the TV so fast. She finally realized nothing was going to turn up so she decided to go on the computer and watch YouTube.

_Alright what am I going to look up today. Hmmm...lets make it a music video I haven't seen yet, which is still a lot. _Thinking of what ones she hasn't seen yet, which were a lot, she decided to just hit shuffle on her Ipod and see what comes up. She hit shuffle and the song that came up was Destination Calabria by Alex Gaudino that featured Crystal Waters.

_Cool. This song is pretty good song with a nice sax hook and DJ like melody._

She typed in the name and waited for the videos to come up. "Whoa uhm, I...I think this is it." The thumbnail for the video was a picture of a woman sitting a bra and lacy underwear with a trumpet in her hands pointing down. In true curiosity, Anna clicked the video and waited for the video to load.

The video started with a zoom in a saxophone and then the with the electronic bass coming in. "_Destination unknown, known known known known." _A very hot looking woman started to play the saxophone that was zoomed in on before. But what she wore was a very short black mini skirt with a green thong and green button down shirt that only covered half of her waste, with a black marching band hat at to complete the outfit

The way she played the saxophone and different camera angles were also very erotic. With swaying her hips and the camera focusing on the woman's ass Anna was captivated and could not move any part of her body.

_"I left my job, my boss, my car, and my home. I'm leavin for a destination I don't know. Somewhere nobody must have beauties at all. And if you like us you can so lets go." _Unknowingly Anna's hand slowly made it's way to the hem of her pants, and started to circle around the button. The video contained a whole bunch of very attractive woman in the skimpy marching band out fit, moving and playing there instruments very erotically. _"Follow me. And lets go! To the place where we belong. An leave our troubles at home. Come with me, we can go. to a paradise of and joy. A destination unknown."_

The tingling sensation from before came back only this time more intense. Anna could feel an itch in her groan. But that soon turned into burning sensation that begged for something that she was completely new to her. Anna was able to tear her eyes away from the screen for half a second, only to look down and to see her hand beneath her unbuttoned and unzipped pants. She could feel the fabric of her underwear on her fingers and when she touched it, there was a small wet spot where her middle finger rested. Her mind was blank as she brought her head back to the screen, only to the woman do more eye catching hip swaying and close ups of there asses, in which they still only wore thongs.

_"Now I won't feel those heavy shoulders no more. My life got better and I finally enjoy. Yes all the people wanna some her and so. Come on and join us, you can do that now. Lets go, follow me and lets go!" _Looking down again Anna saw and felt the wet spot on her underwear get bigger. She felt as if the heat had been turned up to ninety degrees. Her cheeks burned and her heart beat was in her throat.

In a total trans she pressed her middle finger into the moist spot on her underwear. Almost instantly the amount of pleasure that erupted from that one touch caused her to take a loud deep breath in. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her eyelids shut only to see the erotic moves of the woman in the video. Running on pure lust she pressed even harder, feeling her middle finger slip deeper between the folds of her wet sex. Her breathing became shaky and she leaned back into the chair unconsciously spreading her legs.

_"Destination unknown."_

She slowly and nervously moved her finger up and down the folds her wet slit, letting the juices soak through her underwear and coat her middle finger. Her back started to arch as she drifted further down into the chair. With here eyes closed she now saw Merida in the erotic outfit, who was also swaying her hips, letting the movement cause the skirt to reveal her nice curved, and round ass. Her mind went back to the self conversation she had about Merida's alone time.

The movement of her finger become faster, covering her entire finger in her juices and soaking her underwear. Her moans became breathy and long. Her breathing, shaky and shortened. Sliding her finger to now go along her entire slit she reached a point where, once touched, it nearly caused her to yell out in pleasure. She brought her other hand up and squeezed her left breast, causing even more arousal.

This being her first time touching herself she didn't know her clitoris was the most sensitive, and most pleasure spot. Merida always said it was where she would explode with ecstasy. But she never mentioned the place it was hidden.

Anna continued to rub her clit unknowingly, but pleasurable, finding out what was causing it to be such a great and titillating feeling.

Her moans were now louder and her left hand moved down to her underwear only to find it not there.

Opening up her eyes she her pants and underwear around her knees saw, her labia glistening with juices. For a moment she just looked at her in awe, bringing her wet finger to her face smelling the sweet aroma of her juices.

Not wanting to stop touching herself she slowly brought her right hand back down to her exposed and glistening sex. Using her middle finger again she touched her exposed clit.

The jolt of pure release that came from the touch caused her to sit up immediately and howl out. With her mouth agape she pressed harder and rubbed her clit. Biting her lower lip she gradually got faster and faster, her left hand pushed her pants and underwear down to her ankles.

Bringing it back up she was now sliding up down the folds of her dripping labia with her left hand. Coating her fingers in her juices and eliciting more moans and now squeals of ecstasy.

Her middle finger was moving incredible fast, causing her body to twitch and roll in the chair. The movement in the old chair caused it to squeak, making Anna move both her hands faster. She could hear the sounds her labia made when more juices rushed out, covering the fingers of her left hand. Her breathing was becoming hitched. She was nearly about to scream with release but then there was a sudden knock at the door, and her hands and body shot up.

_SHIT! _She quickly pulled up her underwear and pants. She re-buttoned her pants and zipped them up. "Come in." She said. Her face was completely flustered and her hands were covered in her pleasure, not knowing what to wipe them she hid them behind her back, feeling the slippery juices on her hands as she put them together. Letting her fingers roll and twist around. _Stop it, stupid hands._

The door opened and Olaf walked in. "Hey Anna what you up to."

"Oh nothing." _As far as you know._

"What's behind your back?"

"N...nothing. Just standing here, like a young lady should." She hoped he would ask something else.

He gasped, "Is it a present for me. My birthday was yesterday, and you got me another present. Let me see." He raced over behind the desk.

Her eyes went wide and she turned as her came behind the desk. "It's not a present Olaf?" Her heart raced as she pleaded for him to stop.

"Come ooooon. Let me open it" He complained.

"It's nothing for you, please stop." She was running out of time, as Olaf was much faster than her. "Why did you come down here Olaf." _Please work._

"Oh yah, we were wondering when you were going to come out and tell us the big news or new info you were going to give us. It's been like twenty minutes but I'm sure you have a good excuse." He laughed nasally.

_It's a good one! _"I'm sorry. I got...distracted with something and I just lost track of time."

"Well okay. Are done with everything in here then." He said innocently.

"I was about to be, I think" She said snugly.

"Oh do you need more time because I could tell them that." He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "Hey guys she still needs more time."

"Nonononono, I'm fine, I'm fine. Just let me do something first, okay?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting right here."

"Uhm...could you maybe wait outside, please Olaf."

"Yah. I'll be just out that door." He casually walked back to the door and closed it.

Once closed Anna brought her now sticky hands, out in front of her and raced around the room to find something to wipe them on. Eventually she wiped on her pants and found hand sanitizer to get rid of the stickiness.

Opening the door, "You ready Olaf."

"You betcha, Anna. Lets go tell everyone the big news. What ever it is." She laughed and walked into the dinning area.

* * *

><p>"So I be you're all wondering what I have to say huh." Anna said a little nervously.<p>

"Yes we do and hopefully it's good." Belle said sweetly.

"Yes indeed, please tell us Anna." Oaken said.

"Sweet heart we are very excited to her what you have to say." Gerda said.

"Thank you." She stopped for a second and thought to get the right words she wanted. "You all know that I've been kind of adamant about not dating anyone."

"Yes ma chérie. Every time someone from rouge team, you get a little en colére." Lumeire said

"Man you don't know the half of it." Tiana quickly followed up with.

"Half of what?" Olaf said, with a confused look.

"What she meant was that Lumiere only knows so much." Kai explained.

"So much of what?" Olaf said. Every shook there head and smiled and Olaf blushed knowing he did something to get this reaction.

"We'll explain it later, yes." Oaken asked.

"Sure, I'm getting a ride home from you anyway."

"Excusez-moi, but can we get back to what Anna was saying, plaire?"

Everyone refocused at Anna who had been giggling at Olaf's fuzziness on some things. "Thank you Lumiere." She cleared her threat. "Well uhm, I decided weeks ago that I would give dating a shot, and I'd say that I'm now in a great relationship."

"Oh my god that's great Anna." Belle and Tiana both raced up to Anna and hugged her.

"That's amazing Anna." Olaf jumped up in the air with excitement. He skipped over to Anna and gave her the biggest warm hug ever.

Kai and Gerda both said congratulated her and Oaken hugged her. Everything was great.

"Excellent, cher. Who's this fine messieur."

"Yah, is he handsome?" Tiana winked.

"Is he good to you?" Gerda said

"Is he as amazing as you?" Olaf happily yelled out.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk about." Before anyone could say anything Anna quickly followed up with, "It's nothing bad, at least I hope so."

"Well tell us sweetheart. Are you two...you know."

"No, we are not having sex, but uhm..." She felt her heart start racing and sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Then what's wrong." Kai said.

"Anna, tell us plaire." Lumiere said softly.

Her mouth was dry and it felt as if she were being questioned by a jury of people in which she knew everyone in it. She ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. _You can do this. _"I don't have a boyfriend."

Everyone got a confused look on there face. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Belle said, still smiling.

"So your just still dating him." Tiana said.

"Well what's the problem then." Oaken said furrowing a brow.

"It's not a guy." She said softly.

"What?" Some of them said.

"It's not a guy." The confused look they all had deepened and before anyone else could ask another question Anna took a deep breath finally said, "I'm gay, and I have a girlfriend."

The room fell silent. The only sound was the light hum of the heating system. It was so silent Anna's ears started to ring.

The confused look from the there faces dropped as the words settled in. Nobody was saying anything anymore and Anna felt as if she was standing in front of the same jury that was now going to give there verdict.

She looked at there faces and saw no emotions she could read. She felt alone in the building even though they sat right in front of her. She didn't want to but, small tears fell down her cheeks. If this is what non acceptance feels like, it was worse than anything else. Her heart dropped as no one did anything. Her eyes went from person to person but still nothing.

At least she could say she told them.

What she wanted to do now was run out the door and break down crying. She was about to get up and walk out the door when Lumiere got up from his seat and walked over to Anna. He kneeled down to look Anna straight in the eyes. He put his hand on he should and brought in for a tight, warm, and loving hug. She hugged back and closed her eyes, only to feel another set of arms wrap around her and then another and then another, until she knew everyone was around her.

"Ma chérie, we all sorry it took this long for us but we more than glad to hear this." His kind and gentle voice was followed by everyone telling the same thing.

She finally cried, but out of happiness knowing everybody that she asked to stay had accepted her for who she was, and the melancholic feeling lifted and she felt great. "Thank you." She barely managed to squeak out. "Thank you all for accepting me."

Lumiere pulled away and everybody else did the same. "Anna on behalf of all of us, and in my best English," everyone laughed softly, "that we are more than happy, and...very proud of you for telling us. Telling us was...the right thing to do and really...mature of you. We are all happy for you and for us to not accept you, would go against our nature. We are a family, sort of, and...you're special to all of us. You're father would be...happy and so proud of... you, I just know it."

"That's right Anna were are always here for you." Tiana said smiling.

"And not matter what you tell us or do, we will always support you." Belle voice was hitched from crying but it was still heart filled.

"So if you ever need to talk to some one..." Kai said happily.

"We will be right here waiting." Gerda said, who was also wiping tears from her face.

Oaken spoke next "We love you Anna and always will."

"So be happy for who you are and what you always were and will be." Olaf said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Look around and never fear judgment from...other people Anna. You are who you are and never forget that we are here for you no matter what."

Anna was more than just happy and more than just excited as tears of joy stilled rolled down her face. "I can't tell you how thankful I am guys. Just...wow. Thank you."

"Sooo, who is the lucky gal?" Tiana asked.

"Merida, and we are really happy together."

"Oh well there's double trouble." Belle said and everybody laughed.

"Two of the most fougueux red heads we have." Lumiere added.

"So what does your mom think?" Kai asked innocently.

Anna felt her heart drop a bit. Everybody knew, except her mother and what made it worse was that she still didn't feel ready to tell her.

Noticing Anna's change in demeanor Olaf asked, "What's wrong Anna?"

"My mother, she still doesn't know." Guilt slowly made it's way into her.

"Hey don't worry, you'll tell here when you're ready." Belle reassured.

"That's right, and I hate to say this but it's twelve and we all have to be hear by six." Oaken said.

They all said good bye and how happy they were for Anna. She walked home that night feeling as if she could take on the world tens times and not even break a sweat. The next thing to do was tell her mother but now wasn't the time.

Walking inside the house she found that her mother had made dinner and was already in bed. Taking her dinner Anna went up to her room and now prepared for along night of homework, but no amount was going to bring her down.

* * *

><p>Fear could not describe what Elsa felt. It couldn't even scratch the surface.<p>

She didn't have it in her to try and fake being sick to stay home. With what happened the night before with her parents, they would definitely know something was going on and question her to no end about it.

She wanted to just drive away from this town and forget everybody. Find a new place and a new life and accept who she was She was old enough to it, 17, she could make it by herself . But, it was mere fantasy to her, an idled dream that felt like a fairytale.

With every stop light, she hoped it would never turn the lime green, letting her go further to her him, leading her closer to hell.

Pulling into her parking space 113, she sat there and turned the car off. she looked out the windshield. It was March and snow continued to fall. Freely falling were ever it landed. Being free and not worry what happened. Each flake having it's own uniqueness to it, being special in it's own way.

Elsa envied how even something inanimate could have something so special to it. She looked at her phone, 6:57. The bell would ring soon and attendance would be called for the ten minute morning class would start off the day.

After that first period, where she would confront him. She got out of her car and walked slowly into the building. Normally the freezing wind would cut through someone like a serrated blade, but Elsa loved the cold, it never bothered her, and today it seemed to spin around her and whisper in her ear.

But she looked as if she were freezing, walking fast, head down, arms holding her sides. Her backpack felt like it was filled with stones. She wanted to go home, to not go through this anymore. _Why me, why can't I be strong. Is there anything that I will stand up for. GOD FUCKING DAMNIT. This life is a pile of absolute worthless shit._

She made it to her morning class and waited for attendance and the announcements for the day to be called. She stared at the clock coldly hoping that it would stop ticking. With each tick came more fear, more nervousness, more sickness. Her head was in pain and she covered her hands with a pair of white gloves, hiding her once perfect hands.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out to get class. To lead a normal and pain free life. To sit down and learn, to envy homework, to have friends.

She walked down the hallway with distant eyes. Seeing only blurred images of teachers and students walking by. Hearing them call to each other kindly and happily. going about there business, not noticing her or having any concern. _Tell someone and save yourself. _The voice echoed in her head but another was drowning it out with _Don't you need him to get over these thoughts. Don't worry it could be worse._

She made it to the hall leading towards the auditorium. She saw him standing there with his arms crossed, a look of glory on his face.

_I can't do this. He's going to make me have sex with him and I can't do it. I won't, but I will because it's the only way. _"Let's go, get your ass in hear now." He said bitterly. Her legs moved on there own and the hallway seemed to shorten.

Walking inside Hans had his phone and was texting. "Who are you texting." She tried to act happy and nonchalant.

"No one, this is what I want you to see." He turned the phone to her and she looked at the picture.

Her heart stopped and her eyes widened with shame, fear, disgust, and embarrassment. The picture was of her, with no shirt, and no bra, exposing her voluptuous breasts and petite nipples to the photographer. She didn't know when or how Hans got a picture of her like that, but it was why he showed that made her so scared.

"I've taken a bunch of photos like these when you've passed out from being so weak to such a harmless drug." She starred at him with no emotion. "Originally these were just for me, but you know, you ignoring the one person who loves you, I've decided others wise." _No. _"I've sent only one photo for now. It has been sent to Gaston, Drizela, Ursala, Butch, Pete, Horace and Jasper." Elsa felt like she was in a nightmare, hoping to wake up from this it, but the more she hoped to wake up the, the worse it got.

"If you ever ignore or piss me off again, this photo and many others will be sent to them, and the rest of the football team. Consider us even."

There wear no tears, only fear and understanding. "Okay, I won't do it again."

"Good. Now, I've noticed you've gotten fat so here." Her reached in his pocket and pulled out a spoon, a lighter, a bag of what looked like salt, and a needle with a syringe.

"What's this?"

"It's something to loose that weight, put the white stuff on the spoon, use the lighter to heat it up so it turns into a liquid, and suck it up with the needle and syringe." His voice condescending and still bitter

"Then what?"

"Oh my god your so stupid, inject it into you arm, it's not fucking hard." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Here this is to help you find the vein." He handed her a piece of fabric.

"Wh...what about you."

"Me, I'm not putting that shit into my body. God I guess you are stupid." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle and syringe that was filled with something. "I need to get in shape and with this, I'm sure to be the best condition ever. Now do what I told you."

* * *

><p>Anna looked for Elsa as she entered the room. <em>Yes! Phew, I knew she would be here. <em>

She walked over to the blonde and sat down next to her. "Hey Elsa." Her voice sweet and kind. "Ready to work today."

The blonde was sitting with her head down and arms wrapped around her. Anna didn't notice the distant look in Elsa's eyes or her flushed cheeks. She was shaking and her legs seem to want to get up and run. "Elsa, are you okay. You're shaking and it's like a desert in here." Anna tried to position her self to look into Elsa's eyes but the blonde moved her head and then her entire body, away from Anna.

Mrs. Pots walked into the room blissfully and robustly, "You know what class, I've decided to change to the decade that I've given you to work from. Let's change it from the eighties to the nineties." Everyone in the else let out a sigh of relief and said 'Thank God'.

Anna on the other hand was a little disappointed, _Dang it, I had like five songs that Elsa and I could've chosen from. Ugh, it took me to five in the morning to narrow it down. _

"But I expect some really breathe taking performances since this is closer to your age. Now get started and really explore this time."

"Well Elsa looks like you and I are going to pick a song. I say that because, I had picked out like five songs we could experiment with. But with this change I guess it will have to be a bit more challenging." Anna went of rambling about what artist they could choose from. It was long until Anna noticed Elsa seemed to be a completely different person.

She furrowed her brow, "Elsa are you alright? You seem really distant, well more than usual." She brought her chair around to face the same direction Elsa was facing. Putting her hand on the blondes shoulder, she leaned forward and in a low voice, "Are you feeling okay? You're really shaking and it is kind of worrying me."

"I'm fine." Her voice was shaky and raspy. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to work with you."

Slightly hurt, Anna tried to make sense of why Elsa wanted to be alone when it was clear she didn't. "Yes you do, come on. I know you kind of ditched me before but there is a good reason for it."

"I'm not just going to let some like you work alone. It doesn't feel right for some reason. Stop trying to pull away and let me look at you, face to face."

Anna's iron grip on Elsa's shoulder was not going to let and in a sudden burst of rage, Elsa stood up and shouted "Just stop!" Everyone in the class looked in Elsa's and Anna's direction. "I don't need your fucking bullshit about being alone and if it feels wrong. I'm fine so fuck off!" Elsa grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the room.

More confused than hurt Anna rushed out of the room to chase after Elsa. "Anna don't..." She knew it was Ariel's voice calling out to her but she didn't care. _What is it with this girl. She's so resolute about being alone. There's something more to this and now it's really going to bother me._

"Elsa wait!" The blonde started to pick up her pace to a near run. She had made it the end of the hall and turned left, she was barely able to catch a glimpse of Elsa turning the corner to head to the maintenance doors that lead outside. "Elsa!" After turning the corner, she saw the blonde kneeled over. Immediately she saw the poor girl throwing up violently.

"Jesus Elsa, you're really sick. Why did you even come to school today, you could've said something." She kneeled next to Elsa and started to pat her back.

"Go," before Elsa could finish another surge of throw up came out of her mouth. "Go away, I don't want you're help." Her anger was muffled due to being weakened from throwing up.

"You may not want my help, but it's clear you need it." She continued to stroke Elsa's back and decided to stay quiet for a while. Watching the blonde constantly throw and dry heave made Anna feel terrible. How could a person this gorgeous be this sick and come to school this way. She pondered on it for while but let it drop as she saw that Elsa was now crying.

Not wanting to talk Anna decided to sing. She opened her mouth and sang a lower note gradually getting higher "Ah-ahahaaa, ah-ahahaaa, ah-ahahaahahaha." Repeating the run a couple times she started singing the lyrics of the song, "But who cares? No big deal. I want more. Up where they walk, up where they run, Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free-wish I could be. Part of that world." Trilling the last word, Anna saw that Elsa was taking small glimpses at her. "What would I give if I could live, out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand." She sang soft, melodic and mesmerizing.

Elsa couldn't believe this red-head was in the middle of the hall singing, and singing to her especially. Elsa could just barely get what Anna was trying to sing about and it brought forth more tears of how someone would give anything to just get past her indestructible walls of fear and self-loathing. She sat against the wall, continuing to hear Anna's god given singing. _I can't and I won't. Friends, and that's all it ever will be. Nothing more. _The more she said the more she felt as if it wasn't enough.

"Bet'cha on land they understand. That they don't reprimand their daughters. Proper women sick of swimmin. Ready to stand. And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and does it-whats that word again? Burn." The falsettos, trills, and pure soul from Anna's voice was sinking into Elsa's mind. Sitting there she looked at Anna who was staring right back at her with pleading and sweat emerald eyes.

"When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?" Anna gestured to Elsa's flushed and doleful head. "Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of that world." Her voice slowly trialed off into a silence that lasted for what seemed forever. "Elsa, I don't why you're trying to be alone, and I don't why I'm so determined to help you, but I do know I will help you. I only hope you can make it easier on me because doing this the semi-easy hard way is easier to do." She smiled. "What I would want to know right now is what makes you happy, something that makes you forget about everything in the world that sucks and get lost in whatever you do to make yourself fell better."

"What makes me happy is singing. It helps me find different ways to use my very easily distracted brain. It gives me a sense of what the lyrics tell you, and what you can make them tell. That song, was something my friend Ariel, you know the other ginger in our class, sang when she was being homeschooled. All her life she wanted to go to public and make friends. Long story short she did, and fell in love, yatta, yatta, here she is today."

"But think about what I was trying to get at? Don't tell what you think, that's for later, for now tell what makes you happy, and if you can why?" Anna smiled as she waited for the shocked and gawking blonde to answer.


End file.
